WHAT?
by No poison
Summary: Sirioiusly,when did it all start to go wronrg?Oh,ye,from the moment i started to write this!That idiot!Why did i have to trip over?What is so cool about Eriol?Why do i miss that jerk?SYAORAN HAS HOT PINK HAIR!Damn it i need to stump on Touya's foot!
1. Plogue

OK. You know what? I'm mad. Really mad! MAD!

You wont believe what is happening to my life and the reason I'm writing this is to inform the world, my brother and my dad that:

THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In all the stories you read there is a jerk there, well in my LIFE there is one too. An annoying one! And his FAMILLY now!

OH MY GOD! Why did this happen? why? why? WHY?

Okay, now I cooled down a little after a glass of water but I'm still hot from the oven mad!

It all adds down to the following:

So I'm going to my in the class and one of the jerk's friends comes up to me and is like "I would look before I sit these days!"

"what are you up to now?" I said

But he just left saying " Warned you."

So I take no notice I put my bag down next to my desk and I sit. I felt something sharp go into my skin and the next think I knew, I was screaming my head off.

Great there was a needel stuck in my 'you know where!'

"You…" I said going towards Syaoran and pointing at him "… are so dead"

I had him pined to the wall before he could say anything-he was laughing so hard to talk-and were yelling at him!

"why did you do that?" I screamed in his ear "you are a dead meat!"

And before I could start the beating part I heard our teacher yelling:

"what is going on here?"

And as no one usually answers-Mr.Hamashi can be a really scary man you know. (Our homeroom teacher I mean)-we all slipped back to our sits, except , I was not comfortable at all with the whole needle thing. So I was moving to get a easy spot to rest you know what so it wouldn't hurt, that Mr.Hamashi-He is Chinese-looked at me like I'm an idiot and was like:

"Do you need to run to the ladies room Ms.Kinomoto?"

Everyone cracked up when he said that. I can say that was the most embarrassing moment in my life!

"Um, well…ye." I said.

I said yes so what? I know it was a stupid reaction, but I was in pain. Try having a needle in 'you know where' and you'll see what I mean!

"Well then off you go" Mr.Hamashi said with his hand's motion. And so I ran for the door and went outside and headed straight to the bathroom.

You see? That's how that stupid Syaoran is! And that is just a little trick of his! And that was just what happened only in the homeroom!


	2. Chapter 1 The thing

**Chapter 1**

**Plz read and review!!!!**

HA! If you think that was horrible,then you've got another thing coming!

The coming thing is so huge that I'm not even gonna bother write about the rest of the day in school!

And trust me, you don't want to know what happened to the needle!

So the thing I said was coming…

So I go home and I'm like:

"Ohayou otou-san" with this happy voice of mine mixed with pain of course ,and you know why. "Ohayou Touya!"

I said these as I turned around the corner to the kitchen and I saw otou-san and Touya sitting around the kitchen table with this weird happy faces on.

Um, wasn't a family sitting around the table when you come back home mean:

HA YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!?

So why happy faces? Got good news?

"why so weird?" I said before they could say ohayou.

"first" my father said.

"Ohayou!" the both said together.

Touya's face was like he wanted to blurt out something that would not stay in any longer. I just knew it! He is my brother after all.

"we have good ne-" My father wanted to say but didn't get to finish because the thing in Touya the was struggling to come out made its way out of his mouth anyways and he was like:

"I'M GETTING MARRIED! Oh , God what a relief!"

And the red color on his face which was probably made because he was trying to keep his mouth shut disappeared.

My mouth though didn't- no couldn't stay shut so it was SO open.

"HUH?Y-y-you m-m-married????" I said and because I couldn't help myself I jumped on him and so the chair tripped over and we fell in the floor.

But still, I could see otou-san's happy grin.

"Ye well I had to some time!" He said as if no big deal.

"WHITH WHO?" I said, well, more like scream.

"Futtie Li!" He said proudly as he started getting up. I was already up.

"WHAT?" this time I kind of yelled and screamed which I'm pretty sure they both mean the same thing. "Futti Li? As in Li, Li?"

"Yes" he said in a shocked. Obviously because my mouth was open big time, and not in a happy way but in a horrible way.

" Futtie Li as in Syaoran Li's sister, Futtie?" I asked again. In a horrible voice.

"Yes! Futtie Li Syaoran Li's sister!" He said more shocked.

"Oh congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" I said practically sweating.

"Thank you! Woah for a moment I thought you were mad!" he said sighting in relief.

"no, no ! I'm so happy for you!" I said but felt like 'if I stay here for one more minute I would blurt out that the one person he was marrying was my worst enemy's sister.

"Oh God! Wait till Tomoyo hears this!" I said as I found it the only good reason to get out of there."Im gonna go over her house and tell her that. So bye"

I said that as I hugged otou-san and then Touya and stepped hard on his foot, making sure to step on the left one as it was in front of my right so I could give him a good time in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" He shouted making me go deaf." What was that for?"

"That was for proposing to a girl without telling me first" I said meaning it for like 25. The other 75 were because I was mad at him. And gave him and evil smile and ran out the door hearing my dad chuckle and Touya growl, and headed for Tomoyo.

At first she was just a reason to get out but then seemed like a good idea! Although I knew she was going to be like:

KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII! And all but lets face it, she was my best friend!

So I run out really fast and after a good five minuets of running I feel my leg burning as if walking in hell,

I look down and ye, I was BARE FOOT!

Nice

But thank God I was near Tomoyo's house.

I ran the remaining distance and pressed the buzzer.

"Daidouji mansion may I help?" The lady, most probably Mai-san, Tomoyo's maid said through the buzzer which was weird because you don't say those kind of greetings through the buzzer but through the phone.

"Hi Mai-san, its Sakura!" I said to the buzzer. Holding my right leg up and bringing it back down and lifting up my left and… so my legs wouldn't get more burnt.

"Ohaio Sakura-chan" She said as a BEEZZZ kind of sound came from the gate and it opened. "come in"

Without hesitation I ran up to the big brown door and just when I was about to knock Mai-san through the door open and as the idiot that I am I didn't realize it because I was busy looking at her new set of swings that I started knocking on Mai-san's stomack. It was her giggling sound that made me realize what I was doing.

"OH! Sorry Mai-san I…I…"And I couldn't finish 1)Because I was embarrassed 2)Mai-san told me to go up to the television room and that Tomoyo was there and that I was so cute blushing in embarrassment and that it was okay!

Wow what a long line to write.

Nodding apolitically I ran up to the television room where as Mai-san said sat Tomoyo watching what I realized was my 15th birthday's video which was last week which was really embarrassing. Lets just say something happened!

"Ohaio Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said finally noticing me which was easy because I nearly knocked a blue vase on the table over.

"Ohaio" I said as she got up and came towards me, opened her mouth to say something but I was dying to tell her the whole marriage thing that I just blurted it out.

"TOUYA IS GETTING MARRIED!!" I said and when she couldn't believe what she heard she was like

"HUH? T…T…TOUYA, M…M…MARRIED????" she nearly screamed. "KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Told ya!

"Yes" I answered her question ignoring the kawaiii comment.

"WITH WHO?" That, she screamed.

"With Futtie Li" I said.

"KAWAIIIIIIII-" she stopped herself when she realize what I said and started staring at my eyes.

"WHAT?" she both screamed and yelled when she finally digested what I had said. At the same time I tripped over my leg and fell onto the pile of presents on the table braking it and so got strawberry cake all over my face in the video-no surprise, I'm a klutz you'll get used to it-"Futtie Li? As in Li,Li?"

I nodded my eyes wide open.

" Futtie Li as in Syaoran Li's sister, Futtie?" she asked now _her_ eyes wide open.

No dough she's my best friend.

I nodded again.

" No offence Sakura-chan, but are we ruined or are we ruined?"

"none!" I said "WE,are ruined!"

And we passed a moment or two in silence. Thinking maybe!

"It'll be okay Sakura-cha-" She said and halfway change what she wanted to say to: "OOOOOOH, I know!"

"What?"

"I know the best outfit for you!" she said clapping her hands together with a happiness that matched her sparkling eyes.

GREAT, just what I needed. Can't a fifteen year old girl with dreams catch a break?

Did you like the first chapter? It's actually my first story, but I'm writing another one along so both this and the other one can be counted as number one.

I'm happy my friend told me this site I thank her

And thank you for reading. Pleeeeeeeeeeassssssssssssssssse read and review. (I'll try to write longer chapters.)


	3. Chapter 2 The unusual

Exclamation: I don't own Card Captor Sakura 

**Chapter2**

**R&R PLZ**

Great! I'm back to where I started. SCHOOL!

I got out of bed with a loud HOEEEEEEEEEEE because I was late. As usual.! Ate breakfast really quick that I can't recall what I ate. As usual! Put on my rollers and raced to school. As usual. Met Tomoyo at the gate. As usual! Saw that stupid jerk Syaoran and Eriol. As usual!

When I met his eyes there was something hidden in the deep color despite the big (again usual) smirk on his face. That deep hidden secret was usual too. He always had it, but always gave me a taste of the smirk, not the deep caring eyes.

But if you look at it over all. (The usuals I mean) they weren't so usual!

I mean we were families. (soon-to-be).

So I guess that shakes things up.

But not for I guess. He was his usual self. The annoying idiot and that's why I'm adding potato head to his surnames.

I mean nothing. NOTHING at all! Didn't he know we were soon-to-be families?

But as I could do nothing I just glared. Glared like hell!

OK. May be no just. I might have had jumped on him to be the living hell out of him, but I don't think that counts since I tripped over my own leg and just fell on him.

You might think my weight did some damage but oh no! Damn it why couldn't I be fat? I mean I'm 43 Kg and that for a 15 year old is a little less than what I should weight.

Don't think I'm on a diet or anything. No! I, in fact, eat like a…a…a… a cow!

Its all the thyroid's fault not mine! I even went to a nutrition doctor. She said I'm not really in a bad situation, which is true , but gaining a couple more of those Kg things wouldn't do any damage. Actually I should weight about-

AAAAAA…AAAAA…A! That's not the point! The point is I just tripped and fell on him with no damage caused! Well, may be just making him fall did something but I don't think the weight of 43 Kg s on his chest did anything. Given the fact that he is an excellent athlete. And the master in material arts and all, and I'm sure he could handle my weight.

And so given those facts, you can guess that he easily blocked the few hundred punches I lunched at him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU FREAK MASHED POTATO HEADED JERKISH FREAK!" I kept screaming at him while throwing the few hundred punches we talked about. But I'm not sure if: FREAK MASHED POTATO HEADED JERKISH FREAK is even an insault.

"YOU WILL PAY! MABY NOT TODAY BUT SOMEDAY YOU WILL! MABY EVEN AFTER I DIE I'LL COME DOWN AND HAUNT YOU DOWN YOU BEEP BEEP FREAK!"

and…

"what were you thinking putting that needle up my ?HA? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

And I think I must point out that threw out the whole thing, he was smirk blocking?

Again I'm not sure if that makes scene but for future reference it means that he was smirking threw the whole thing while blocking the punches.

"Nothin!" He said simply.

He said nothing! NOTHING!

"Man you should have seen your face!" He said when I was threw with the punches and just lay on him with a red face of anger. Plain bloody ANGER.

You know? It was a weird moment. I mean I was practically _on_ him, something I didn't realize until the next step which will be said , and so, I was looking at him strait in the face the big smirk hiding something I was dying to know. Man if there was an eyereading classes!( Even though _again_ I'm not sure if that's even a thing!) I would take them even in summer!

"-cough Excuse me Ms.Kinomoto, Sir.Li…" A voice very familiar said. "May I ask what are you doing?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS! (in case you haven't noticed, this is the unsaid next step!) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

OH GOD ! OH, GOD ! OH, GOD!

I didn't even beat him yet! I am going to be in truble for beating aboy-

OH MY GOD! That's not what he is talking about! I was ON Syaoran! ON him!

OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He got the wrong idea! Whoever he was!

And the idiot that I am. I didn't even get up to deny it! I was shocked! I mean I just got what position I had for crying out loud!

So I just looked down at Syaoran's face (which by the way was just inches from mine)

And then looked up at his also jerk friend Eriol who I could see wanted to burst out laughing and then I looked at Tomoyo who I have hardly seen this red and then looked back down just to come face-inch-to face (means face to face with just an inch difference.) with the jerk.

"…"

"So?" The voice demanded, who by the way I recognized as our principal.

"…"

But one thing I can believe is the smirk on Syaoran's face. I mean come on! seriously COME ON!

But also one more thing I couldn't believe: why wasn't Syaoran getting up or doing something? Or at least saying something?

Weird.

"GET UP! BOTH OF YOU ! To my office!" our principal said in this dead serious cold killing voice.

I, again, did not move! SHOCKED! I was shocked! Suddenly I felt the ground underneath move.

Oh my God! Its an earthquake.

I was about to scream that out loud, but I didn't because I was snapped out of all that when Syaoran's arm wrapped around my waist and slowly move out of…well…under me and that's when I realized that it wasn't an earthquake but it was Syaoran moving to get out of underneath me!

Hay! Don't say 'oooh your so stupid!'! I was shocked! Although I cant deny the stupid comment as I will confess I am!

He got up and helped me up. No, don't think he did it to help me. No. He did it because our principal gestured him to do so.

Oh, did I mention that he had his stupid smirk still on? Oh, and that every one was looking at us with this smile that said 'oooooooooooooooo' and of course some glares from his "fans".

I don't get it. Really. What do the like about him? The guy is jerk! Although he smelt good. Really good.

So we walked to the office, I with my head down, Syaoran with a blank face. The usual cold one he wear's when he is not smirking.

"psssst!" I hissed as I elbowed him. " this is not over!"

"My pleasure bagget head!" he said with a shrug.

Did he not know what they thought we were doing or did he not care?

"Don't you care about what happened? Do you not know what they think we were doing?" I hissed again. We were walking behind our principal so hissing was okay.

"What do they think?" He said innocently

"OH MY GOD! You don't know? How do you get good marks with your penguin IQ, I don't know!" I said.

"who said penguins are stupid?" he said seriously.

" I did!" I said back.

"how do you know?"

" I know becau- hay that's not the point!" I said "the point is that you are stupid!"

"Prove it!" he said in a goofy tone.

"Okay, how about you don't know what they thought we were doing?!"

"oh, I know!" he replied in a proud way.

"Wha? Wha…t? you said you didn't you… hmph!" I was maaaaaaaaaaad!

"I know!" he said coolly.

"what?"

"I said iknow."

"I know you said you know! But why did you say you didn't"

"because you look funny when your mad!"

"huh?"

"Sit here and wait!" our principal broke in when we entered his office as he gestured towards two seats. And went to his room without another word.

We sat down and now we could talk instead of hissing. We were the only ones in that room and our principal closed the door to his.

"So I look funny huh?" I said "well let me give you something to laugh at" I said while pushing up my sleeves

But then he just laughed. That's it. Just laughed.

"You are impossible!" I said putting my hands down.

Suddenly the principal's door opened and he burst out.

"I have called your parents," he said dead serious with a tone of disapproving "so they shall be here any minuet!"

And he went back in.

That was it. I was dead. God knows what our principal told my father. That was it. I couldn't take it any more. I started crying. In front of Syaoran.

"Oh my God!" I said through tears "I…I…I am…d dead!"

"Hay! What are you crying about?" Syaoran said

" You idiot! How can you asked that they thought we were…" I didn't say the rest because it was bad so I just trailed off. " and how can you not care and HOW CAN YOU SMIRK IN THIS SITUATION?"

Can _you_ believe he was smirking? Can you?

"They cant prove it!" he said simply.

" um, helloooooooooo! Our principal saw us! Isn't _that_ enough proof?"

"No!" he said.

" Ye well you better get me out of this with you're the-don't have no proof or else"

couldn't finish because the door was thrown open and three mad/worried faced people

,( two of whom I recognized as outo-san and Toya ,) come in.

"Sakura! What do I hear was going on?" My dad said glaring at both of us, but mostly at Syaoran.

" Syaoran?" The third person who I think was Syaoran's mother said very gently but in a cold way.

Syaoran, to my surprise, didn't have a smirk on his face and with his head down he started explaining:

"Mama, we were-"

well, I said he started, I didn't say he got to finish. Because-

"Mr. Kinomoto, Ms Li"-our principal came out and said those words gently. " May I talk to you in my office?"

they all nodded and went into the room. And just as they all were in, the smirk went back on.

"So you say they cant prove it?" I said

"they cant!"

you'd think that I had answered, but I didn't. I was too worried of what was going to happen to even think about that, so I let that slip.

30 mins later

"Come in please!" Our principal said breaking the silence that followed Sayoran's comment.

Apparently they had finished talking and we had to be "questioned".

So we went in and sat next to each other on the only seats left in that room.

I didn't dare look my fathers way so I just got really interested in the color of my shoes.

But Syaoran's was raised up high, but not in a rude way. In a kind of way that said 'I didn't do anything! So bring it on!'.

"Syaoran, Sakura-chan, we all demand an explanation for your behavior!" said Syaorn's mother in that gentle voice of her's.

"we were not doing what you think we were!" he said almost immediately. " I mean, who does the thing you think we did in public! And not all public but at school?"

"well, Tredi-san here saw you!" Toya said glaring like hell at Syaoran, who turned it back the same way.

"Ok, fine!" Syaoran said. " We are-"

"WHAT?" I BROKE IN. I couldn't believe him. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? WE WEREN'T"

One Advice! Don't sit too close to someone you have just broke in their conversation, because sometimes they can be too fast for you and close your mouth by just putting their right hand over it and then hold both your hands behind your back with their left. Or simply shut you up.

"We are not that innocent, but we were not doing what you think!" Syaoran said after he did what I described in the last paragraph.

"Well then what were you doing?" My father said with concern.

"With dew respect to correctly speaking, but Ms. Kinomoto here was trying to beat the crap outta me!…"

"mmmmmmmmmm" I was said which was supposed to be 'You are SO dead!'

"…but tripped over her own foot and fell!"

"well said, but that doesn't get you out of the trouble your in as your not supposed to 'beat the crap outta anyone' as you might put it." Our principal said looking at me.

I had to deafened myself. I would not let that jerk go off like that. So I did the only thing that would get his hand off of my mouth.

And I am ashamed to say the only way was to lick his hand.

"AH, EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he said taking his hand off of my mouth quickly started rubbing it on my shit.

If I had time or wasn't in trouble already, I would have punched him. If I could.

" Na'a! that is sooooo not true!" I said without hesitate. " He started it!"

"????????????????" was on everyone's expression.

" He put a needle on my seat and so I sat on it and the needle went…somewhere!" I continued.

"Syaoran?" His mother said.

"…."

"What explanation do you have?" his mother said.

"Does she looking funny count as an explanation?" he said.

"wha? That is it young boy, we need an actual explanation on your part!" My father said in his most serious voice.

"well that I have none!" he said plainly. " I am guilty on that part and I wont deny!"

what did he think he was doing? 'I am guilty on that part and I wont deny!'

"Well then I am sorry Ms. Li but I will have to suspend your son for five days!" our principal said. "unless he apologizes to Ms. Kinomoto."

Everyone looked at Syaoran and then he turned to me and was like "S…" but didn't say sorry.

While he said S I gave a 'Ha ha! In your face' look to him.

His blank face turned to a 'you will pay' look and he smirked saying:

"S…suspension." He said to every one's including my shock. "I apologize for my bad behavior against your daughter Mr.Kinomoto, and I assure you it will not happen again."

He looked around the room to see if anyone had anything to say and when no one said anything:

"Now if you don't mind I wish to leave!" And of course didn't wait for anyone to answer and just went right out the door.

Now I am very tiered of writing all this down in this book so just one last thing:

I HATE SYAORAN LI!!!!!!!!!!!

**Did you like this chapter? Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It will get interesting! I promise.**


	4. Chapter 3 The monster

Exclamation: I don't own a thing! Plz read and review!!!!!!! And sorry that its too short! Ill make it longer! Promise! Chapter 3 

My life is amusing! Really! You wont believe what happened after that idiot left, and lets skip the part with all our shocked faces because of his reaction, although I know, it was my fault that he said he would rather have suspension. He was going to say sorry but didn't because of my 'in your face' look.

But that you see, is not my point. My point is my father and his mother. Even me!, _me! _Me who everyone calls dense! Even I noticed the flirting!

Ye, FLIRTING! My father was FLIRTING with Syaoran's MORTHER! HIS MOTHER!

Oh and if you think it was _just _my father flirting I must say:

WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

She was flirting too! And she made my father blush! BLUSH!

And again, if you think my father was the only one blushing I must again say:

WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

My father, (who by the way has not even _looked_ at another woman's way since my mother) told the jerk's mother, who I later found out is called yellan-"You look very young to have children!" in this deeeeeeeeeep voice of his that melt a stones heart!

WHAT IS UP WITH THE WORLD??????????????

OK, I'm not going to say anything else about it because she –till now- has made my father very happy.

**BUT I CANT!**

HOW CAN I? I mean I love him and I want to see him this happy but…but…but…

I CANT TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh God! OH! And guess what?

Touya's wedding is in like a week!

I mean come on! Some one tell him:

Your marrying my sworn enemies sister,

Fine!

You didn't say anything during the flirting process,

Fine with that too!

BUT COULDN'T YOU HAVE THE WEDDING IN A YEAR LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE DO SO IT WOULD GIVE ME TIME TO BREAK YOU UP?

OK! Chill Sakura! Deep breath!

Once, twice, thi-

I CANT!

I really seriously cant!

Ye I can! Why not?

My brother is going to be happy so why not?!

Lets talk about positive stuff!

we will have a bigger family

I can be an aunt, sooner or later ( although I don't know why im even planning this, they are not married yet!)

I can get to know the jerk and see what his problem is (even though I already know: MENTAL PROBLEM!)

I like Yellan! I know I just saw at her only once and not in a good condition but she seems really sweet. Plus, the whole flirting thing? I'm thankful for it since it made my dad happy and also took the heat off me about the whole what-they-thought-we-were-doing or else I wouldn't be writing these but was listening to my dad's lecture about how these things only harm the female party not male, even though I don't ever understand what 'these things' are referring to.

Toya said Futtie's three other sisters are really polite and that I'm going to love them-I hope- and I think it is about time I lived around some _women_! As I have lived between two men my whole life, one who always calls me a monster and believe me this past year was not neat at all! And when I say _at all_, I mean AT ALL! And the other the best cook! And now that I come to think of it Syaoran had the same condition in his own point of view, I mean his the only "male" person in their family -as his father passed away when he was really small or my father would have never flirted with Yelan- but his condition is much more difficult because I live between _two _men and he is living with _five_ women!( I wonder if that's why he wants to annoy me so much, may be he was with them for so long that he is tiered of all female kind!)What ever the reason he had no right to put that needle, well, _there!_

But, I never thought I would be saying this, I feel sorry for him. He got suspended because of me! NO! he totally deserved it!

But still I feel bad!

May be if I go to our principal and tell him to let him come back, he would do it! And if he said no I would makeup something suspension-worth to get me suspended too!

Ye, I might try that!

Oh, and it was rude when I didn't thank that other semi-jerk Eriol who warned me about the needle, I mean technically, he _warned _me! And _I_ with _my_ penguin like IQ didn't get it, its not like he didn't try to tell me! But after all of that, I still cant understand why Tomoyo thinks his cute! And no way am I getting the reason of her "secret crush". On him I mean!

But while we're on that subject, what is it with me and penguin's IQ? I must really look it up and see how much their IQ is! And to my great, luck they will turn out to the smartest animals on earth!

**HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**OH MY GOD!**

**OH GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

You wont believe what happened! THIS _HAPPENED_!

I just went to search about penguin's IQ in wikipodia (or some site like that!!) all relaxed and eager to find if they are really smarter than humans, (because I reached a comic article that said they are) and I'm innocently waiting for the page to come up and when it does, this green thing, with a red tongue like a snake , which was by the way dangling lower than its neck, with a snake like skin comes up and guess what it was doing!

Smirking! It was SMIRKING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

And –I couldn't help it- suddenly Syaoran's smirking face came in my mind _whilst_ I was screaming.

"What is it darling?" My father said bursting open the door looking around with concerned eyes.

And you should know that when those deep eyes rested on the computer screen in front of me, they were shocked and there was fear there for a minuet, if them going wide and my father jumping up till- metaphorly- his head hit the roof is any indication.

"What is it now monster?"

That, no need for introduction was my brother who came and stood _right_ next to me, so relaxed that I thought he hadn't seen the screen of my computer. But apparently he did since he was like:

"Cute picture of you monster boyfriend! Is he a clutz like you? Cuz I don't think I can take two at the same ti-"

And that was enough to make my eyes move from the screen, -can you believe I was staring at the picture?-and go strait to his face which had a thoughtful expression on and then I jumped up and stumped on his feet with both of my legs and the next thing I knew I was crying in my father's shirt!

Well can you blame me? and its not like I'm ashamed of crying! I even agree that its is needed sometime. Not to be a crybaby and all but it's a good way to release you emotions.

So I just cried, for like 3 minutes before I started to cool down a little. And ok Touya's "I didn't know monsters are afraid of each other! ow" statement made me laugh a little.

I love him sooooooooooooo much! even though he is kind of annoying sometimes…No, I take that back … his annoying at all times, but I know he loves me too!

And when he said 'ow' at the end of his supposed-to-cheer-me-up statement because I stumped on his feet made me feel bad for doing it. And I think the boyfriend remark was also to cheer me up.

Ohhhhhhh, my poor brother, I must be a bad sister!

Ok,I know what to do! I'll make that 'Today's resolution'!

**Today's resolution:**

1) Stop stumping on my brother's feet, or may be do it just twice a day...each 10 hours No,…each 5 hours! No! each….HAY! you said you wont do it and so you WONT!.……….do it more than twice a day!

Can I make it three times a day?

NO!

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!

NO!

Ok at least can I ask him if I can stump on his feet whenever I need to do it more than twice a day?

I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL!

Hay! Your me! and you are _my_ mind! I wont listen to you! I will do what _my_ mind tells me!

Well that would still be me!

Wha…yo…my min…………oh SHUT UP!


	5. Chapter 4 Am i dead? AAAAAA

Chapter 4 

So I just got back from the nutrition doctor about my weight problems, and as it turns out, I need to gain more than just a couple of kgs, which I have to say, is not fair.

I love my form/figure. I'm tall (at a normal amount), and am thin. But as the doctor may put it, "really thin". Although I wouldn't mind gaining a couple of those weigh…(kg) stuff so it would at least do some damage to that Syaoran dude the next time I launch an unsuccessful attack on him, and since he will have to be dragged to the hospital because of a couple of broken ribs, people wont think-we-did-the-thing-they-think-we-did!

And, while we are on Syaoran's subject, they are coming over tonight to talk about the wedding and stuff.

And they are bringing SYAORAN!

Great! My life is great! NOT!

No but seriously my life is great. I love it and I am not joking!

Oh and the thing they want to talk about is…hmmmmmmm, what was it?

Oh, ye, apparently they –Touya and futtie- are getting _married_ next week, which started from before yesterday – I was told about it yesterday though- so that give us five more days to go!

That means I have only five days to break them up!!!!!!!!!!!! That's not enough! In five days I can't break a small tree using an axe, how do you expect me to break a REALATINSHIP in 5 days?

I didn't say I did!

Hay now _you_ of all people, shut up! Ok?

…

OK?

…

HELLOOOOOOO?

…

WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?

…

Oh my God, if you r dead then I'm dead! OH MY GOD IM DEAD!

Oh please God, bring me back to life, I will promise I'll gain weight!!! I promise!- I knew the weight thing was going to get me killed, although I thought I would die of eating a lot, to gain weight, but apparently I'm dying because of not eating A LOT!-

(trying one more time!)

Helloooooooooooo! TALK TO ME! HELLOOOOOOOOOOO?

Hi!

I'm not dead! Oh my God I'M NOT DEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWERE ME?

Well DUH! you told me to shut up!

WHAT? So I wasn't dead? Oh- you idiotic crazy mind talker girl! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!

I mean-ha ha ha- come-haha- on! What kind of an idiot thinks their dead when their mind doesn't talk back to them? HAHAHAHAHA!

For your information Ms. Haha, the idiot you talk about! Ye, its you! Because you're my mind, so technically, you're the idiot!!!! HAHAHAHA!

Wha… me… min…oh SHUT UP!

You can say I'm crazy as much as you want! I'm okay with being crazy! TOTALLY!

So Touya came in.He said that his fiancée, the jerk and his family wont come here tonight due to whatever problem they are facing but he is telling me that they are coming tomorrow and WHAT? THEY ARE STAYING OVER?

Oh! NICE!

You would think I am freaked out! But I'm totally not! I even look forward to it, except, of course, the Syaoran staying over with them! I mean his the youngest of all of them, they cant leave him at home! Or can they?

Okay, may be they can but they wont!

And the capital letters of ' they are staying over' was not indicating madness but it was representing shock!

So lets see…hmmmmmmmmm! If they come over, someone will have to crash on the couch!

Ooooooooooooooooooh I wonder if I can make Syaoran end up on the couch!

Interesting!

And now Touya went out saying something I wasn't concentrating on because I was writing in this book/Journal/ diary but I heard three words which were:

You, crash, couch!

OH MY GOD! He wants _me_ to crash on the couch! CRAP!

A word of advice:

Don't ever, _ever _dig up a hole for someone else or I assure you that you will be the first to get in!

I wonder if Syaoran will stay in my room! Oh and if he does, I'll go in my room saying I need to take some stuff- which I do- and put something like a snake or a spider or something under the sheet to scare the crap outta him-

Dude you just said a word of advice!

Oh, ye, sorry! I wont do anything! But I _do_ need to take some stuff but whatever!

What was I talking about?

Oh, ye, the doctor and the weight thing! Ye well it turns out I need to gain more than 7 Kgs!!!!!!!!!!

Can you believe it? SEVEN!

I told the doctor that I eat a lot and he told me to eat even more and asked me why I had a problem with eating so much while people desire to eat as much as they want but don't because they will get fat as soon as food touches their lips, and BLAH!BLAH!BLAH!

And so now I'm coming to the conclusion that if I _thought_ I was dead, this time I will not think, because I'm dead!

Why you ask?

CUZ I'LL BE EATING A LOT TO GAIN WEIGHT TO STAY HEALTHY!

I mean who cares about health when you are going to die before even seeing your brother get married?

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I HATE WEIGHT AND EVERYTHING ABOUT IT!

I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE **IT**!

I am sooooooo mad! Soooooooooooooo mad!

I can't take it anymore! I need to stump on Touya's feet!

Note to me:

START WRITING DATES IN YOUR DIARY!

**Please r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5 The incedent

Chapter 5 

**Wednesdays, 26 May**

Its and was soooooooooo boring! I haven't been bugged even once by Syaoran considering that his not here because he is suspended!

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I need Syaoran! I need Syaoran! I NEED SYAORAN!

I mean seriously, not being annoyed by Syaoran is annoying! Like today when I came in class panting because I was late, there was no one to make any comment about the way I scream, like a squashed horse, Syaoran once said. Or on the way I pant, like a dog who had followed and elephant with a turtle on its back until they all fell in a river, again Syaoran had said! (What does that even mean) but I got so mad and started to argue with him even though I didn't (and still don't) know what he meant.

And I wasn't worrying about getting hit on the head by flying objects Syaoran would throw.

And worst of all today at lunch, there were no cockroaches or dead mosquitoes or any other form of bug in my lunchbox (placed in there by Syaoran of coarse). And because of that I couldn't eat more than a bite of my food. It just felt so…clean!

You can call me crazy, nuts or mental or anything for that matter, but I will have to say, I forced Tomoyo to find a bug and put it in my food. And Tomoyo did but not before she wasted half of our lunch hour trying to do so.

When she finally got a bug and put it in my food, it didn't taste like the ones Syaoran always finds.

And I have to say I hate Eriol! He doesn't have even a drop of Syaoran's blood even though they are cousins. And how do I know? I know it because he didn't even _smirk _at me to annoy me, he held his peace. But if he had that said drop of blood, he would have annoyed me on Syaoran's behalf.

I swear if I don't get annoyed by Syaoran today, I will run after an elephant with a turtle on his back and will jump in the shark's mouth with them. I prefer to die quickly than drown in the river struggling. (If anyone even dies in the river but whatever.)

And I'm sure he will because I am sure he needs to annoy me to pass his day and good thing they are coming over tonight. No, in fact I think they will be at my house when I get home.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Oh, that was the dismissal bell,

I'M GOING HOME TO MY DEAR SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Um, scratch that.

I'M GOING HOME TO THAT ANOYING SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Later**

I ran home so fast that I got there in like 4 minutes. How I did that I'll never know! But I need to find out how, its going to help in getting to school on time.

I prayed,

Don't let Yelan eye Syaoran,

Don't let Yelan eye Syaoran,

Don't let Yelan eye Syaoran!

All the way home, because I have noticed that Syaoran has a unique respect for his mother and just one glance from her and he does whatever that he is asked to do. I must say I'm glad I don't have that power over him because then he wouldn't annoy me. Then I would have to run home every time like _I'm_ the elephant being chased by the dog and then I wouldn't be able to see due to all the sweating and would bump in the door with a really loud thud and end up on the floor with pain going up and down your back which, by the way, is exactly what happened , but with a few details changed.

Like the door turned out to be Syaoran going in, apparently they just got there, and I have no idea why I didn't see him, but I know it wasn't because of the sweating!

And again, we ended up on each other. (Why does this keep happening?) but this time _he_ was on me because see, I ran into him with my hands in the air so I got him in my arm like… hugging, _accidentally_, and again I tripped, this time not on my own foot but on his, so I turned and so he turned-because he was in my arms- and then he fell on me.

And not softly, I couldn't breath, but that was not the end, he was carrying a box which fell on our head and opened and covered our face and from the chocolaty taste and the creamy feeling I could say that it was a chocolate cake.

Great!

"Oh, dear!" I heard Yellan say, and from her tone I could reckon she was trying to hold back a historical laughter and I was sure I heard Syaoran's sisters giggle.

I don't need to see Touya, because I know he is fuming and knowing dad he is laughing.

Syaoran slowly moved off me.

"Klutz!" he said under his breath, but I heard it.

I slowly got up but slipped because of the cake, since its cream was all over the place.

Thank God Syaoran caught me before I fell because I couldn't take another fall.

But see, that wasn't the end either. Syaoran caught me by my waist, and as he is taller, I was lifted off the floor like for some inches, -wow he is strong - and being the obvious klutz that I am, I lost my balance. Slipped again and so I fell, again. And as I was in Syaoran's arm, it's needless to say that I took him down with me.

But this time he fell on my stomach and we made like a 'multiplication' sign. This time everyone cracked up, except for Touya, of course.

I heard Syaoran give out a frustrated sight. He looked up at the laughing people and said:

"Why don't you go ahead, this might take a while?"

This made everyone laugh like crazy and without seeing I could say made Touya _red _like crazy.

"Hey!" I said a little too loudly, and considering my closeness to Syaoran, I think I made him deaf. But something deep inside of me was relieved; he was his old self, even more annoying! But I was mad. I know I'm a klutz, but is he supposed to point it out to me?

"Sakura, just relax, I'm going to get up slowly, ok?" He said like he was getting a kid out of a ruin, you know the movies where there was an earthquake and some kids are stuck under the ruin and the U.N are calming them down till they get them out? Even thinking of it makes me want to cry.

Everyone had tears in their eyes because of laughing by then.

Why didn't anyone of them come and help me?

Ok, may be not all of them were laughing, and may be one was trying to help, and maybe I don't need to say this but that 'person' was Touya.

I just found out that we- Kinomotos- have klutziness in out blood. May be it skipped a generation since my father is not one. Klutz I mean. But may be its not from my fathers side, its may be from my mother, but that's not the point.

The point is that I just found out that klutziness is a family thing because Touya also tripped and fell on us making Syaoran fall back on me since he was already up a little.

I was squashed by then and could hardly breathe and everyone else was laughing!

"At least I'll know who your kids get the klutziness from!" Syaoran said matter of factly resting his head in one hand while tapping his fingers- of the other hand on the floor.

You know the pose of Tom in Tom and Jerry when his plan doesn't succeed!?

"Ok, that's it," I heard my dad say as he took Touya with one arm and stood him up. Can you believe it he actually _took _Touya, like he was an… eraser or something.

WOW, my dad is strong. I hope Touya's kids get that from him instead of the klutziness if they are even genetical.

And Syaoran , who had no problem getting up in the first place, got up by himself and helped me up.

Don't get too excited, he didn't help me up willingly, his mother eyed him.

But you had to see the way he helped me up.

He bent down, put one arm around my leg and another around my shoulder and picked me up 'bridal style' but he kept me really close to him and took a few steps on till we reached a carpet he then slowly let go of my legs and then released the hold around my shoulder and, TADAH! I was standing.

And, no, he didn't do this out of concern, you'll get why he did that in his next words:

"A harder mission than handling an atomic bomb."

HAHAHA. NOT! It's not funny, why did everyone crack up?

So what I'm a klutz, got any problem with that?

IDIOT!

_Me?_

NO!

_Oh, ok!_

I hate him so much.

"Come on you two take a bath before lunch!" my father said as he gave us two towels to rub the cream off our faces.

"Touya, bring a khaki and a shirt for Syaoran to wear after his bath." He continued.

We each took a bath after a long argument over who would go first then Yelan gave Syaoran 'The eye' and so I went first.

We were all down sitting around the dining table waiting for Syaoran to wear Touya's clothes- which he didn't want to give but I found yet another thing in my father and that was he too, could give 'the eye' if you know what I mean!

"Syaoran," Yelan said loud enough for Syaoran on the second floor to hear. -He was changing in Touya's room. "we are all waiting for you dear!"

"Sorry, you start eating," He answered "I have to do something about my hair."

"-Giggle- When have you EVER been able to succeed in brushing your hair properly my KAWAII little baby brother?" This was Futtie (We were introduced after our "incident" as they put it.)

All his sisters started giggling. Yelan ignored them though and said:

"What happened dear?"

"I can't tell!" He answered back.

"Dear?" Yelan said in a warning tone which was 'The eye' she gave from far since he went.

"Fine!"

"Well?" Yelan asked.

" I used Sakura's shampoo by mistake and now I smell like cherry blossoms!" He said in a disgusted voice.

And again EVERYONE _including _Touya and me this time, cracked up.

"Oh dear, it's okay, come on now!" Yelan said.

"Ye so you all can say 'Oh cutie Syao-chan' as if I'm a girl?" He said.

"We won't do that baby!" Futtie said.

"Dear come down now!" Yelan said in her warning tone.

"FINE!" Syaoran said.

He said that and came down the steps hesitantly and he was really red.

His sisters started giggling just like I did when he was approaching the table, and hearing the giggles he threw his sisters and me a death glare – I am sure he got that from his mother but in a masculine and a scarier way which I admit, shut us all up!

Mine actually had this look that say, _You will pay!_

UKHHHHHHHHHH, what a meanie, he is going to make me pay just because I laughed at him.

After lunch we went to the living room and sat around in our furniture around a small table, with a basket of fruit in the middle, drinking tea.

I saw something weird in Syaoran's pocket while we were cleaning the table after lunch. He had a syringe in his left pocket full of orange stuff. I didn't think it was important so I just shrugged it off.

Boy, was I wrong!

This is what happened:

We all settled on each couch and just when Syaoran walked in putting the fruit basket on the table with a smirk on his face –as usual- and he also sat down on the couch opposite to mine. It was a couch for two, but it was the only couch with no one sitting on it.

My eyes fell upon the grapes and I leaned forward and took the whole thing, -I love grapes, I couldn't help it- and put it in my plate.

"So, you two have decided to have the ceremony in four days, just family and have the reception later…" Yelan started just as I put four grapes in my mouth and started chewing-as I said I love grapes I can't help but put a lot of them in my mouth at once, it taste good if you eat four together and chew till the taste is gone, "…which is a"

She couldn't finish since I spat all the chewed grapes in my mouth and started coughing. The grapes tasted awful. They tasted like blossoms and mango! EWWWWWWWWW!

Everyone was shocked and no one was speaking but Syaoran was trying to hold back laughter.

That's when it hit me!

IDIOT!

_Me?_

I told you once! I'll say it again! NO! NOT YOU!

_Ok!_

It was his prank!

I couldn't hold myself. I got up and launched my self at him this time I didn't trip or anything. I jumped _on_ him totally by my own will, and started punching him, and the only thing he did was laugh, and block my punch!

Laugh, block,

Laugh, block,

Laugh, block.

"You idiotic egg headed beast!" I screamed. " You friggen potato blossom girl!…."

Everyone got out of their shocked phase and got up. Dad and Touya pulled me off him while I was struggling to get back and hit him. When I couldn't reach him with my hand I kicked and my leg hit him HARD in his chest. So hard that I thought I made a hole in his body!

He took a fast deep breath that sounded like a great thud which made everyone stop what they were doing, like made dad and Touya let go of me and stare at Syaoran who fell from the couch with a hand on his chest.

He was struggling to breath, but he couldn't since I hit him in that part of the chest where if you get hit lightly you wont be able to breath for a while, let alone being hit this hard.

Everyone looked shocked and confused except me though.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! HE'S DYING!" I screamed.

"We should hit his leg!" Yelan said moving towards her son. "Sakura hold him on the floor!"

I did as I was told. I went over teary eyed and put my hands on both his shoulders and made him stay like that, while Yelan told Touya –since he was the strongest of all people ,except Syaoran though but _he_ was the one needing help so…,to hit him hard in the leg.

Touya too, did what he was told and after hitting the… dying Syaoran in the leg a few times, Syaoran started to inhale a little air and finally could breath normally again, but was not still as well as he was before he got hit that is.

And I was crying through out the whole thing!

They – as in dad and Touya- helped and put him back on the couch in a sleeping position so he could rest.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked through tears looking at Syaoran's resting figure.

"Yes dear, he is fine, don't worry!" Yelan said sweetly.

If I were her I would have killed me. I mean I almost killed her SON!

I jumped and threw my hand around Syaoran and started crying with my head on his chest and said:

"I'm sorry Syaoran! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm sorry!"

"Sakura!" My dad said in a really angry tone. "Explanation, _now!_"


	7. Chapter 6 The stupid bald ghost

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Sup? Doing good?**

**I hope you like my story. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz read and review and plz tell me my mistakes!**

**So here is the next chapter! HEHE!**

**Exclamation (or something like that): I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!**

**Chapter 6**

I want to go back, to this morning… take me to the time before I hit the jerk in the chest… take me back…back!

I said those words over and over again three times. I slowly opened my eyes and …

No such luck!

I'm still sitting on my bed with my father pacing around demanding for explanation even though I have already told him about the grapes, mango, jerk smelling blossom and…

Who would have thought my father was this strict?

Ok, one more time,

Dear floor, please open up and swallow me… please never throw me back up again… take me under your cover… please open up… ple-

_Dude, your on the second floor!_

So?

So? Even if the dear floor of yours' opens up you will be going downstairs. And with your "great" luck, you'll end up on Syaoran again! 

Yo-

I couldn't finish my conversation with me since my father went like: 

"…you will go and apologize to Syaoran and his mother while I think of a punishment!"

I couldn't help but think that he was making a big deal out of this because of Yelan. I mean he _was _flirting with her after all! May be he wanted to look, I don't know…tough or something.

However, I went downstairs and saw that Syaoran's sisters were still all over him, (they jumped on him right after my father and Touya dragged me off of him!) and he looked really bored, like he was used to this as if it was a normal routine, and was waiting for the sequence to be over.

I reached Yelan and bowed low.

"I am really sorry for what I have done! I have no excuse!" I said.

And Yelan, to my surprise, smiled at me.

"It's perfectly alright, I'm sure he deserved it. He was not supposed to put Mango juice and blossom scented shampoo in the grapes." She said glaring at Syaoran.

"I am sorry Syaoran!" I said hatefully.

AKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That jerk!

So after talking like for hours and planning everything, we had our time table,

Thursday: invitations.

Friday: Dress fitting (by Tomoyo!)

Saturday: Rehearsal dinner

Sunday: WEDDING!

Can you believe it? After hours of talking we got those crap I wrote up there! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

_Ok_, so they planned the way our dresses and men's tuxes would look like, _and ok_ they decided the food and ordered it, and_ fine_ I confess, they chose the brides maid and ,maid of honor and the grooms men.

But what I don't get is,

WHY DID THEY CHANGE THE PARTY'S TIME FROM A YEAR FROM NOW TO AFTER THE WEDDING??

Why? Why? Why?

But most importantly, why am I even mad? I mean the sooner the better. It's not like I can break them up _after _they are married!

Ukh! Whatever! I think I'm mad because that idiot Syaoran is still smirking!

But good thing I'm the maid of honor or else I would stepped on all their feet!

-bad point: Syaoran is the grooms men and is GOING TO WALK ME DOWN THE AISLE!

Whatever!

So everything was good. No one tripped, no one choked on anything and no one was hit in the rib and I was relaxing a little when:

"It's late already," My father said fighting to keep his eyes open although it was 9:3- WHAT? NO! it wasn't 9:30 it was 1:00 A.M! OH GOD!

All this time I was fighting to keep eyes open, I thought it was Syaoran hypnotizing me but it turns out that ITS 1:00 A.M?

WOW!

"Yes, we better go to bed!" Yelan said.

"Li-san, you can use Sakura's room along with Futtie! Fanran-san and Feimien-san can stay in Touya's room. Sheifa-san and Syaoran-kun can stay in the guest room!" My father said struggling to keep standing. "Touya and I will be in my room and Sakura sleeps on the couch!"

"Thank you Kinomoto-san!" Yelan said "But if it's okay, I would like Syaoran to sleep on the floor tonight in the hall till I find a suitable punishment for his behavior!"

"Uh… well, sure!" My father answered "I'll bring down a mattress and a pillow and set them down by the couch!"

"Two blankets will do, thank you!" Yelan said calmly.

Oh, great! No peace even at night.

My father slowly walked up as everyone except Yelan, me and Syaoran left for their rooms. Needless to say, Touya and Syaoran were having a glare conversation, like:

Touya: _You, banana peel! You do ANY THING to my kaiju and I'll make you sorry!_

Syaoran: _You better tell HER to spare me my life by not tripping for just ONE minute._

That's when _I_ joined in.

Me: _Yo Touya! ME NO KAIJU! Jerk, it's not my fault your so sissy!_

Touya and Syaoran to me:_**BACK OFF!**_

What's with the attitude?

We all stopped the glare conversation when my father stepped down the stairs with three blankets and two pillows in his hand.

A dark blue blanket we bought as spare blanket for these situations and a red one which we bought for the said reason and the other one was large and pink with blossoms all over it- HAY! THAT IS MY BLANKET!

Well, my camping blanket but that's no fair! I DON'T WANT THAT JERK SLEEPING WITH _MY_ BLANKET!

That made me glare at him even more.

CRAP!

Thank God he smelled like me because of using my shampoo by mistake or I would have gone as far as washing it 10 time just to get his smell off it, although if I wash it just once it will be enough but knowing _that_ idiot, even his smell's particles would do all they could to annoy me! But whatever!

My father and Yelan went upstairs to their rooms. Touya also went up but not before throwing Syaoran one last glare.

I sat on the couch as and put the pillow on one end of it and took the pink blanket and threw the other two at Syaoran who was… just… standing there.

He caught the blankets but didn't see the pillow I threw so it hit him in the face. I didn't laugh since everyone was trying to sleep. Although I couldn't help but giggle and I was very surprised when Syaoran started smirking.

Weird!

He placed the red blanket on the floor next to the couch I was going to sleep on and put the pillow on the end of the blanket in the same direction I had placed mine as I turned off the light and lit a candle just to give me a hint of where I was, since I am afraid of darkness and there is no night stand in the hall.

"Are you going to leave that candle lit till it finishes? I can't sleep with light!" Syaoran said with his smirk turning to glare.

"Yes, well you need to put up with it!"

After a second or two, his smirk went back on.

An evil one by the way!

"You know, Sakura…" He started to say as I reached the couch "… there is a saying, that if you light a candle in a hall after 12 A.M on Wednesday, the ghost of a bald girl will appear by your bed side…"

At the word ghost I stopped in my tracks. I stood with my hand inches away from table in the middle of the room – I wanted to put the candle on it- as I slowly turned my head to Syaoran, who had crawled under the sheets and continued,

"… She will have a knife in her hand and asks you to drink her blood, and as she is a ghost and doesn't have blood, you can't do what she asks you…" he continued, shrugging / yawning "…so she will kill you and drink your blood after pouring it in your skull and boiling it with the heat of the lit candle!"

And he closed his eyes.

I would have screamed if:

no one was asleep

I wasn't in trouble already

Because if I screamed I would have been in more trouble so….

So I immediately blew the candle and went to put it back in the cabinet thinking:

I can't sleep with this thought! OH GOD HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

I slowly walked towards the couch bumping in to a chair because I couldn't see anything.

I knew he said that to make me blow the candle but I was afraid of that 1 percent possibility of that story being true.

I mean if I died, there would be no Syaoran in the other world to bother me! And who would stump on Touya's feet? And who would model for Tomoyo? Who would Touya call kaiju? And who would scream HOEEEEEE every morning? Huh? Huh?

So after hitting two more things I reached the couch and crawled under the sheets, I shot my eyes just to see a bald girl with a knife in her hand!

I shook my head to forget about it but I couldn't. She was saying:

"_Drink my red colored blood! So I shall spare you your life!"_

She said it like she was the big snake in the Harry Potter movie!

I didn't do anything, I don't know why! I mean I saw me in my dream and if I could I would kill me for not nodding or something

"You are the idiot version of me!" I screamed to me.

And so the bald girl came closer… closer… closer…closer… and as she got closer I got to see her teeth, because she was opening her moth so wide for no reason that I could think of- and her teeth were RED!

I must say again that I am an idiot for just sitting there like a statue!

Her left hand slowly crept around my neck and her right hand came close to my neck holding…_A KNIFE?_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I said that as I quickly sat up and as the couch was small I slipped right off and stood on something… I don't know… soft and a rod shaped thing like a…a… a bone!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

IT'S THE BALD GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! SHE KILLED SYAORAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

I couldn't continue though since the bone thingy move and I slipped off and ended up on…

SYAORAN!?

Come on! I mean, **COME ON!**

It was his leg I stepped on!

Stupid bald girl!

Syaoran practically jump up and was like:

"WHAT THE…!"

"Um, Syaoran-kun…" I said, into his ears since I was on him- and I didn't move! What do you expect? The bald girl was killing me an I didn't even nod, you want me to move when the situation's _this_ dull? "…I… I'm scared!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM _I_ SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT IT?" he hiss shouted. meaning: to whisper in a sharp voice-

"Syaoran-kun…" I said giving him the puppy-eye-I'm- so-sweet face. "Can I sleep next to you?"

"WHA…?" he said soooooooooo, totally startled "WHA-!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" I cut him off and said really fast:

"If I don't sleep next to you then I wouldn't be able to sleep at all or worse I could slip again and fall on you more than ten times tonight plus its your fault I'm scared because you told me the story of the bald girl and if you don't I wil-"

"OK, OK, OK!" He said cutting me off.

Keep this in you mind:

Talking constantly and quickly, helps a lot if you want something because:

It drives the person mad!

If you don't have any reason about why they should or should not do something, they won't understand a word you are saying because your talking quickly so you can say crap and they won't know! But in my case I didn't need the crap part because my to-be-convinced-opponent is impatient! HA!

"Thank you Syaoran-kun!" I said as I got my blanket and pillow to put next to him so I could sleep.

He sighted in frustration and lay flat on his back and slept! He slept in a split second!

A SPLIT SECOND!

But me? Ye, I couldn't since I was on the CERAMIC!

See, the blanket under him was on ceramics and was for only one person so there was no place for two, so I had to snuggle close to him to be on the blanket! So I snuggled close to him!

Ok, so I snuggled a little too close! I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE HIS HAIR SMELT NICE NOW KILL ME FOR THAT!

UKHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Whatever!

GOODNIGHT!

-

-

-

-

_Hi! So, since I'm asleep I'll talk!_

_It's 6:00 A.M and everyone is asleep –DUH- except me,well not me, but me! _

_You see, __**I **__am awake but __**I**__ am no- you get my point!_

_Soooooooooooo…what do you want to talk about?_

_HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-_

_OH, OH! Not good!, Sakura is having a bad dream! Some one attacked her! _

_Sakura NO!_

_DON'T MOVE! _

_NO! SAKURA!_

_SAKURA NOOOOOOOOO-PAWWWW!_

_Oh great! Now his bleeding!_

I hope you liked the chapter plz read and review! I'll try to write better! 

THANK YOU ALL! SEE YA!


	8. Chapter 7 Some one kill me please!

Chapter 7 

You know, I have tripped, fell, slipped and… a lot of times! But none of them, absolutely _none _of them hurt anyone like this, at least didn't bring them close to bleeding levels and none of them were _this _embarrassing! And when I say embarrassing, I don't mean embarrassed because you're ashamed of what you have done, NO! Embarrassing in a boy/ girl kind of thing!

See…

I woke up with my eyes closed,- I mean, I was half awake and half asleep!(When I felt something hitting my hand!)- And felt something nearly under me or… like I was halfway _on _something! First I thought its my pillow, - I'm used to hugging my pillow in my sleep!- but it was too hard for a pillow! After a second it slowly move up for just a couple of inches and went back down again, and _that's _when I realized that it was a living thing because it was breathing and as far as I know, pillows are not alive and so they do not breathe! (But I wonder if they do in Harry Potter's world/ story!?)

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the legs of the couch from a high view, like I was looking at it from higher than the ground level, and that is when it hit me, so I slowly looked up, I was afraid of what I thought being true and… it turns out that it _is _true!

When I turned my head I came to see a confused Syaoran who, by the way, I was on! Well not on_, on! _My head was on his, I must point out broad, chest and I had my arms around his waist and to my surprise, and he had his around mine!

I was going to scream like hell and I _did_, but not because of our position, I screamed because I saw blood streaming down his nose like… nonstop! He was bleeding so much that even the collar of his shirt was bloody!

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed. "S…SYAORAN, YOUR BLEEDING!"

_Cuz __**you**__ punched him- ukh, talk about stupid!_

"Ye, thanks to your punch!" He said in a _very_ rude way.

Ooooooooooooooooh so that's what hit my han- OH MY GOD I PUNCHED SYAORAN IN THE NOSE WHEN I WAS ASLEEP! I have nothing to say right now except that I am stupid!

He started to get up but I pushed him back down and ran for some tissue and hit a chair on my way back because I was in a hurry I am changing that STUPID chair's place after this, I hit that same chair last night! And knocked it over but didn't stop to fix it since I had a bleeding nose to nurse! So I made him stay in a resting position and bent over him so we could be face to face and stuck the tissues up his nose and started to clean the blood on his mouth and neck.

"I must remember to warn your husband about this!" He said suddenly so totally out of the blue.

I wanted to argue but:

He was right

I think I hear some one fuming!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Yep, now I'm sure I heard someone fuming! You know Touya? Yep, him!

I was suddenly jerked backwards by Touya and I'm sure he bent down to beat the crap out of Syaoran but stopped dead with his fist in the air when he saw Syaoran was bleeding!

"Touya! What do you _think_ your doing?" My father said in a serious voice walking down the steps followed by Yelan and the Li sisters.

While Touya was dumbstruck by both the bleeding thing and my father's question, I took it towards my advantage and went back to my position- being bent over Syaoran- and continued doing what I was doing.

Touya stood up and said:

"He's bleeding!" in a confused voice.

"What did you do?" my father asked Touya as the Li sisters rushed over.

Remember when I wrote the positive things about my brother marrying? I wrote that Syaoran and I have the same type of family situations, with me being with men and him with women? Ye? So add something that makes us even more similar. We both have overprotective siblings!

Just thought I must point that out, because the next second they were all over him again. Feimiel gave me a bottle full of liquids and told me to give it to him, so I opened the lit and made him drink it till the last drop even though his face was telling me that the liquid thing did not taste good.

"You punched him?" My father asked accusingly getting mad.

"NO I PUNCHED HIM IN MY SLEEP!" I said through tears before Touya could say anything.

Ok, so what? I'm sensitive! Kill me!

I got up ,along with the sisters, living Syaoran to swallow what was in his mouth.

"How did you punch him?" asked Yelan in weird questioning word.

"I had a bad dream and I threw my arm around. He was sleeping next to me so it hit him!" I answered sobbing. "I'm sorry Li-san!"

"HE WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU?" Touya said with rage shaking his voice.

Oooooops!

"Who me? Noooo!" I answered like he was crazy.

"You just said _he was sleeping next to you_!" Touya said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, that! Ye that came out wrong!" I said.

"So he wasn't sleeping next to you?" Touya asked cooling down a little as Yelan, dad and the others were looking at me questioningly.

"Well… _he _didn't sleep n…next to m…me!" I stammered. "I…I was!"

I said that last sentence trailing off.

"WHAT?" Touya asked getting mad again.

Why do I have to answer him? I mean outo-san didn't say anything, so what's his problem?

"I was scared!" I said but couldn't go on since Syaoran got up shakily.

He stood up shaking _so_ bad that I though he might need even a klutz's help to get up! But he stood up with no problem except that he continued shaking while just standing there.

"Syaoran, dear, are okay?" Asked Yelan concerned.

"Wha? Ye sure, why not?" He answered goofily.

"Wha!" My father started to say but didn't because Syaoran's cheeks blew up and went back again, and this happened another time and he ran to the bathroom we have on the first floor and SHAGH, closed its door.

By then we all knew he was throwing up. That made brand new tears form in my eyes and cry like the baby that I am, I let them all out rushing to the bathroom with everyone following me saying:

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO TO HIM?"

After we all reached the bathroom, its door flew open and an exhausted Syaoran came out with his hand holding the door frames and his head down.

He slowly looked up and his tiered expression turned into concern.

"Why is Sakura crying?" He said with rage growing in his concern.

No one answered since they all were like:

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

I am sure even Yelan with all her politeness is using the hell word!

"Why is Sakura crying?" He said again this time completely mad as he threw one arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him burying my head in his shoulder. "WHO-MADE-_MY_-BLOSSOM-CRY?"

WHAT?

_WHAT?_

_My _blossom? WOW!

"He…" Touya started saying with the confused look still on his face. "…is drunk."

That got everyone's attention! They all looked at him like he was crazy!

"And that's how Futtie will look when she gets pregnant with the exception that you'll be holding her hair back for her!" Syaoran said, clearly not liking Touya's drunk comment.

And I could feel Futtie's cheeks heating up. And could also feel that Touya was caught off guard for a second. Just a second though because he said:

"Oh so are you suggesting that you are pregnant?"

"Sure!" Syaoran replied.

"Have you told the mother?" Touya asked as if he was sure he was to win the argument.

"No, but may be I will!" Syaoran answered.

"May be you should! Now!" Touya said very pleased sure that he had won, but what Syaoran did next snatched him back to reality.

He slightly pushed me out of his embrace – which was a disappointment for me! I liked it in his arms ,weird because, am I not supposed to hate him?- looked me in the eye and for the first time there was an uncovered emotion in his eyes, the one he always hides behind his smirk, I was drowning in his amber orbs and was just getting to know his uncovered emotion when he said:

"Honey, I have something I need to tell you…" He said as if talking to someone he was deeply in love with for years. "I'm pregnant!"

WOW!

I was dumbstruck! I didn't know what I should do! And that's when…THUD… he collapsed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Me and the Li sisters screamed and rushed to him.

"Look what I found!" Touya exclaimed and held out a syringe

And at that point everyone except me gasped. Why exactly I do not- I _do_ know! OH MY GOD! They thought he is addicted! NOOOOOOOO!

He used that thing to put the shampoo mix in the grapes! This is complicated.

"Syaoran!" Yelan said in a disappointed voice or rather disapproving voice.

"No-" I was going to tell them that he is no addicted or anything for that matter and also that he used that thing with the grapes and all but I was cut off with a really loud scream then saw that it was Fanran.

Everyone turned to her with confusion allover their faces.

"Did Syaoran do anything else?" Yelan said furiously.

"He didn't, we did!" Said Fanran biting her bottom lips with guilt and concern swimming in her eyes.

She held out an empty bottle which I recognized as the bottle which I forced it content down Syaoran's throat.

Sheifa took the bottle from Fanran and gasped.

"Explain?" Yelan demanded.

"-nervous giggle- You know the vodka bottle I carry around for Matt?" Sheifa said nervously.

Everyone nodded. Except me. I don't even know who Matt is, let alone his vodka bottle- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Please, God please let what I think we did not be what I think we did please, please!

"I-I _accidentally _gave it to Sakura to make Syaoran smell it instead of the liquid thingy Dr.Yue gave me to stop _my_ nose bleeding after the tennis incident."

So, what I thought we did _was_ what we did!- She gave me to make him smell it? _Smell _it!

"OH MY GOD I MADE HIM DRINK IT ALL UP!" I screamed.

GASP from everyone.

_IDIOT!_

I am!

Oh God, please give me the IQ of a penguin. Their IQ is surely more than mine.


	9. Chapter 8 PHEW!

Thanks for all the reviews. Chapter 8 Thursday 27 may (Three days till the wedding! I'm so happy) 

"-Sobs- TOUYA TAKE HIM TO YOUR ROMM! NOW!" I screamed while sobbing which makes the screaming much more painful and strange enough, Touya took Syaoran to his room and put him on his bed.

Ye, right, as if he could do it on his own! My father had to help!

They put him on Touya's bed and pulled the blanket over his legs which made the blanket cover only his lower chest!

Everyone was in the room in a shocked state, except my father though, he went out of the room after putting Syaoran on Touya's bed. Where was he anyway?

I sat on the chair Touya had by his and bent over Syaoran in a hugging kind of pose and just cried!

_Get up BAKA you are going to suffocate him!_

S HUT UP!

_Okay, okay!( wow she is mad!)_

HELL YE I'M MAD! LOOK WHAT I DID TO HIM!

I looked at the limp body on the bed. He, for the first time, didn't have a smirk on his face. He had a blank face but that same blank face gave out an aura of a sweet smile. As if he was smiling from the inside.

He is _so_ cute!

WHAT? WHERE THE HELL DID _THAT_ COME FROM?

Ok, fine, so he looked cute like that, sleeping like a baby! Except, he wasn't drooling like one!

"Lets go." I heard Yelan say in a whisper and after a few moments, they all left.

I cooled down a little bit looking at his calm face!

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! He is _SO _KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

After this I'm going to ask Li-san to show me Syaoran's baby pictures!

Knock, knock!

"Come in!" I said when someone knocked on the door , not bothering to even _think_ about who it was .

"Hay!" The calm but concerned voice of my father came as he walked in carrying a…bin?

"Hay dad!" I said "what's the bin for?"

"Oh, the bin?" My father asked but didn't wait for an answer and went on "I know a thing or two about being wasted. I once was young too you know!"

He said that while rubbing the back of his head as if he remembered something he did back in his teenage years.

Ooooooooooooo, reminder No. 2:

Ask dad what happened back when he was a teenager! (Reminder 1 would be asking Li- san for Syaoran's pictures! REMEMBER? If you don't, then you have a shorter memory than me!)

"Just in case!" He said winking at me while he put the bin on the floor next to me incase he needed to throw up again! That made a set of new tears, the thought of me being the reason for him to be in this misery! But I smiled back and said a soft thanks.

"You can stay home today. It's a good enough reason not to go to school today!"

I nodded and so he quietly slipped out the door closing it behind him.

Moaning!

Still moaning!

Now a soft sight and…

Cheeks falling and rising again signaling that there is going to be some vomiting. Man, talk about good timing, just when dad brought the bin.

Than God!

"Here!" I said as I put my hand behind his head to move his head in the direction of the bin as I held it up close to his face.

After that he threw up a couple of more times and I didn't feel disgusted by it even once!

"I….Moaning I'm…. ganna kill….!" I heard him say which surprise the hell out of me. his eyes were closed but he was speaking. I have enough info to know he was talking in subconscious ness. He was his true self now. Talking from his heart without knowing it, let alone stopping himself from doing so. " I'm ganna kill whoever made my cherry blossom cry!"

"I'm ganna kill whoever made MY SAKURA **CRY!**" he said that while his tone rose and he suddenly jerked up, looking around as if he was in a ghost's castle.

"Wh- where am I?" He asked in a low calm voice. A voice I have never heard from him I must point out!

"You got drunk-" I was saying.

Key word: was saying.

I couldn't thought because he cut me out saying "WHAT?" in a really cod voice which relieved me because for a moment I thought aliens had captured the real Syaoran and sent a fake one from their mother ship till their experiments were over. I mean, Syaoran? With a sweet and calm voice? They obviously don't know him!

Not that there is one. Fake Syaoran I mean, but you get the point!

"I got drunk?" He asked in a blank voice.

" Ye, you see… remember when I accidentally punched you?" I asked.

""Nothing out the ordinary!" He said which meant yes I remember in a mocking way.

God, why can't Syaoran always be drunk?

"Futtie gave me a black bottle to make you _smell_ it to stop you from bleeding-" I said but was cut off. Oooh, so strange. NOT!

"And the baka you are you made me drink I-! Wait a minuet! A black bottle- that bottle's full of vodka!"

"N…not …not anymore though.-Giggles nervously-!" I said with my head low.

"Baka! Yelan's going to kill me!" he said while looking around.

His eyes stopped wandering when he saw the bin he threw up in, and he said:

"You actually saw me puke?"

I nodded blushing a little.

Why the hell am I blushing? Baka me!

"Thankyousorry!" I heard him say in a voice I wouldn't have noticed was coming from him if his mouth wasn't moving.

"What?" I asked because I didn't understand what he said.

"Nothing baka!" He said and jumped off the bed took the bin and went to the door holding his head with his free hand indicating he had a _very_ bad headache.

Thank God his okay!

**Later at breakfast…**

Talk about uncomfortable! The tension here is…is…I don't know, there is a lot of tension here!

Everyone is quiet. And everyone is looking at Syaoran, he doesn't know that though because his head is bowed low and he is not moving. He is just holding his spoon, his head low. No other movement except that his eyebrows jump a little- each ten seconds- and I'm sure that's because he has a really bad headache.

Stupid me!

"So, Li-san and I were speaking…" My father started.

Touya is glaring at me…

"…about the wedding and the settings and all…"

Why is he glaring at me?

"…and came to a decision for the band that sing at the wedding reception…"

Okay I know why, because I made his to-be-wife's brother drunk…

"…Yes, and we thought …" Li-san continued for my father.

…and that is no favor…

"…that it would be great if Sakura sang the first song, because Kinomoto-san says she has a really nice voice!"

…believe me I didn't hel WHAT?

"WHAT?" I said out loud, thank God I wasn't eating anything. "Me? singing in their wedding?"

You would think I wasn't happy!

"OH THAT IS SOOOOOOOO GREAT, I WOULD LOVE TO!"

But I was! Happy I mean.

I GET TO SING AT MY BROTHERS WEDDING! YAYE!

I'll make him dance at mine!

I was so happy I couldn't help but smile like there was no tomorrow!

"That is so great! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Do they need introduction? Ok, they were the Li sisters who said this while… eating?

No, they said that while jumping on my head!

And constantly pinching my cheek!

It's very weird but I already like them!

" God bless my ears." That was Syaoran. He mumbled it under his breath of course.

Now I'm sure that his getting better. Lesson one:

If Syaoran doesn't make fun, be sure that aliens have captured the real one or his sick!

"And also…" My father started again looking past all of us and landing his gaze on Syaoran who just started eating his soup and was putting his spoon in his mouth, (yet another indication that he was getting better!) and continued, " Li-san had told me that Syaoran-san can play instruments and that he writes lyrics and makes amazing music!…"

HA? SYAORAN DOES ALL THAT? WOW! AMAZING!

Though Syaoran didn't even look up, he was about to put his second spoon of soup in his mouth when…

"So we decided he would make the song, write the lyrics, play at the wedding and of course sing!"

…he choked!

He choked on his soup and started coughing like mad till the soup came out of his nose!

Whose laughing now?

BAKA!

"WHAT?" He choked out his eyes popping out from its socket!

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BABY BROTHER SINGING AT MY WEDDING! OH THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOO SWEET!" That was Futtie!

And… where is Syaoran? Oh, ow! His buried under his sisters who are pinching his cheeks!

Ok, so on with the breakfast.

"Great we got our band!" Li-san said. " Although we still need another band because they are going to perform one song right?"

"Yes, yes, of course…" My dad said.

Here we go with the flirting again!

Sorry I know, short chapter I'll try to write more! Please read and review! You're all so KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 

**JasonROX!**


	10. Chapter 9 Cute little Syaoun

**Hi! **

**I really hope you like my story.**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Ex-something: I don't own CCS, A.K.A: Card Captor Sakura!**

**Chapter 9 ****Thursday 27 may (Still three days till the wedding! I'm still happy!)**

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

YOU WON'T BELIEVE HOW CUTE HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And the kawaii thingy was all Tomoyo's, I screamed:

"HE IS SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

And is you put our screams together it will equal to a deaf Yelan and dad.

OH MY GOD HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!

So, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO, _SO CUTE!_

-Ehem- Ok. Currently we-as in: Me, Tomoyo (She came here for measurements for the wedding dress and stuff a half an hour a ago.), Yelan-san and dad. - are sitting around the kitchen table, WATCHING SYAORAN'S CUTE BABY PICTURES!!!!!!!!

You won't believe how cute he is.

In one picture he is lying on his back holding his toes with his cute little hands and is rocking himself back and forth. His Green shirt and baggy little pants make him look even cuter!

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tomoyo said that because Yelan-san just turned the page and , CUUUUUUUUUUUTE, I just saw it!!!!!!!!!!

"We took this picture on the day he was born." Yelan-san said.

Cute Syaoran was in Yelan's arm with his dark brown eyes shining from under his chocolate colored hair. (His hair was in his face.) And there was a little drooling! Hehe!

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" I squealed making everyone jump, because when we turn the page everyone expects us to scream and stuff, but after half a minute it's kind of out of the blue!

"Are you practicing your singing, because that is totally out of tune!-"

He (Syaoran) came in the kitchen whit a towel around his neck because he just to a shower considering that he was vomiting all morning and had a very bad headache that died after we gave him like, five panadols.

That was it! I couldn't control myself! I stood up, so fast that my chair got knocked over, and jumped on him screaming

"YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

He was really confused and surprised and way too shocked for words.

I hugged him and pushed him on the floor. He tripped over and we ended up on each other again but this time I didn't trip and I didn't get off, NO! I just stayed there hugging him.

All that happened in two seconds by the way!

"shhakhutaikanthfreeth!" He said something but it wasn't clear because I was hugging him so tight that I don't think he could breathe.

I loosened up a little and said:

"What did you say my cutie little wolf?"

I said that in a very sweet voice by the way.

"I said that I couldn't breathe!" He said gasping for air.

"I don't care," I said going back to the hugging tightly situation. " because you are really cute!"

I'm still hugging,

Still on it,

Still,

Okay, now I need to stop, his pulse is getting faster each second!

And ye, I'm _that _close!(Really close that I can even feel his pulse!)

After I finally let go, he was panting like he had never breathed at all since he was born!

"I've told you this before, I'm telling you again," He said when his breathing was kind of even again. "You have seriously started to put on weight!"

WHAT?

He is cute but is still his very rude old self!

BAKA!

"Hell, you have even gained like 8g since yesterday!" He continued as he got up. "Not to mention your-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He finished his sentence with a very, _very _deep gasp.

No need to mention:

Because he saw that we were looking at his baby pictures.

OH MY GOD!

During this whole process, Tomoyo was still looking at his pictures and now that she turned the page, there was a picture of Syaoran taking bath and guess what?-laughing- he is NAKED!

His eyes are closed and his washing his head in this cute way with his tiny little cute hands! Not to mention his like only one years old!

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Tomoyo squealed while I jumped back on Syaoran making him trip again screaming:

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! BABY WOLFY SYAO-KUN!"

While he was still gasping!

Still gasping!

Still gasping!

"Li-kun, you were really kawaii!" Tomoyo said getting up. " I'M SORRY! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"

She said that and jumped on me and Syaoran starting to pinch his cheeks, _while _he was still gasping and everyone else-Yelan-san and dad- cracked up!

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BABY BROTHER!"

PAGH!

They, yes, they were the Li sisters who joined us on Syaoran who was still gasping!

After a long time of pinching and laughing and gasping and…we all let got and stood up while Syaoran was still gasping and was on the floor. He was really shocked!

"AWWWWWWWWW! This one is amazing!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

We all went to look at the pictures and saw the picture Tomoyo was talking about.

It was really cute.

It was a picture of Syaoran in his forest Green baby chair wearing only pampers eating chocolate ice-cream with his hands. Both his hands were in his moth and he was licking them while all his face was covered in chocolate ice-cream which made him look like a chocolate cone himself since both his eyes and hair were dark brown!

Syaoran is still gasping!

"I just wanna bite and kiss his chubby cheeks!" That was me.

"Well I better go!" Syaoran said between gasps as I was about to jump on him, kiss his cheeks and pinch him a couple of more times!

Man was he red!

I was going to jump on him but I didn't because he dashed forward and snatched the album from Tomoyo's hand and started running to go out of the kitchen, but then I jumped on him for two reasons:

-To bite/kiss his cheeks,

-To stop him from taking his cute/kawaii pictures.

But, something entirely different happened!

I caught him and he tripped over and when I fell on him, it didn't feel like him.

First of all I didn't feel nice and comfy-like I always do when I fall on him- at all, second of all-if that's even a phrase- his chest felt different, third of all, he didn't smell like Syaoran and…

And so I came to a conclusion:

-The person I'm on is definitely not Syaoran.

So I look up and there he is, my dear old brother, TOUYA!

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

So I jumped off of him and looked at his confused face and went:

"I couldn't catch him because of you Dum, Dum!"

"Boy! You _are _heavy kajju!" Touya said getting up. "I feel bad for that gaki, he has to put-up with this everyday!"

He shook imaginary dust from his clothes and stopped for a second then continued:

"Scratch that! He has to put up with it every hour!"

"ME NO KAJJU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and started running after him while everyone cracked up!

Later 

We are sitting here, we as in Yelan-san, The Li-sisters, Syaoran, Touya and Tomoyo.

Its kind of a family gathering as Yelan puts it.

I'm writing rhymes (Which by the way I'm not the best at!) while Syaoran is writing the lyrics (in which I still am not the best!) And don't ask how we got him to agree! Lets just say with a couple of trips and a little naked picture blackmail, you get a very mad Syaoran! (That means our blackmail didn't work, so I guess you can't call it black mail.) But after all that just a simple look from Yelan-san did the trick!

(Tomoyo is taking The Li-sisters measurements.)

Okay, so what do I have so far?

_The bride is smiling,_

_In Tomoyo's stylin'_

_Someone crying,_

_Hay its not like someone is dying!_

_I think it's Yelan-san,_

_Oh, I love her cute pink fan,_

_Yelan-san is drying her skin,_

_Everyone is settling in,_

_Everyone is here, right in this room,_

-Sight- I don't know what to write after that!

I mean it's just a rhyme and I can't do it!

Oh, I know! I'll ask Syaoran and see how good he is at rhymes!

"Syaoran-kun!?" I said sweetly.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I'm writing rhymes but I don't know what to right next! Help?" I said with extra sugar.

"Uha." He said and held his hand out from across the hall without taking his eyes off his paper. (He is sitting on the single couch in front of me.)

I got up and handed it to him and waited.

In like 10 seconds he gave it back! In 10 seconds! He didn't even think! He just started writing the moment I handed it to him!

So I went back thinking he wrote something to me like 'Go die!' or something like that. But what he wrote made me giggle a little.

"What's funny Kaju?" Oooops! Touya!

'Nothing!" I said looking back down on my paper…which wasn't there!

Where is it? Ooooooooooh that Touya! He snatched it!

"Hey!" I said jumping to take it back but he was already reading it. OUT LOUD!

Great!

"

_The bride is smiling,_

_In Tomoyo's stylin'_

_Someone crying,_

_Hay its not like someone is dying!_

_I think it's Yelan-san,_

_Oh, I love her cute pink fan,_

_Yelan-san is drying her skin,_

_Everyone is settling in,_

_Everyone is here, right in this room,_

_**There is one problem! I killed the groom!"**_

Fuming! Why is he fuming its just a rhyme!

O'o! He is looking at Syaoran!

"What? I did kill the groom _tomorrow!" _Syaoran Said innocently" I mean, I will have killed the groom by tomorrow!"

"You GAKI!" Touya said- no Touya didn't, a very big, red tomato did- which is Touya! Hehe!

They started arguing so fast that I didn't even understand what they were saying.

Suddenly my father came in and was like:

"Oh, everyone is in the room!"

And that's when Syaoran stopped arguing and went:

"Ye! And I _will_ kill the groom!" In a sarcastic voice.

"You little-" Touya couldn't finish.

"It's really easy to make you mad!" Syaoran said laughing.

It really was funny. I mean it's just a rhyme!

Boy, you should have seen how Touya was out of words!

_**Touya**_ was out of words! That must be the first!

"Syaoran-kun! You're the only one whose measurements I don't have!" Tomoyo said.

None of them were aware of the little argument. Not even my father. He was sitting on the couch next to Yelan talking to her about something. Or was it the flirting?

Whatever!

Syaoran got up and went to Tomoyo and she made him stand in a weird way and started measuring!

So where was I? Oh, ye,

So what's after I killed the groom? …

At night 9:00 P.M 

"HUH?" Syaoran and I said in unison. "WHY?"

"Because I haven't found the right punishment for you Syaoran!" Yelan-san said coolly.

"And I haven't found yours!" My dad stated.

That's fair enough. NOT!

Just great! I have to spend another night in the same room with Syaoran! Yes. I'm sleeping on the couch again! And yes, Syaoran is sleeping on the floor!

"Well how come Futtie and Fanran don't get punished? They gave me the bottle of vodka!?"

"Because they didn't do it on purpose!" Yelan-san said. "Now go to sleep!"

Syaoran mumble something under his breath and climbed under the sheets as dad and Yelan went upstairs to sleep. (The others went up like, 10 minutes ago)

I turned off the lights and went to the couch and pulled the blanket up till my shoulders and closed my eyes and then,

BAM!

A really loud bolt of lightning!

AAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?

I'm afraid of lightning! It reminds me of ghosts!

OH MY GOD GHOSTS! THEY ARE GOING TO COME!

I mean today was really sunny! What other explanation is there for this thunder?

With a silent scream I pulled the blankets up to my head and started shaking from fear!

Laugh all you want! I'm afraid of ghosts! HMPH!

BAM! Another lightning- BAM!

I was close to tears- BAM!

AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

That's it! I can't take it! I'm going down!

I slowly sat up- BAM! Jumped a little at that. Stepped on the floor careful as not to step on Syaoran's leg again, BAM! Jumped at that too and then got off the couch and sat on my knees next to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun!" I said slowly in a very shaky voice.

He stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked in a not so sleepy voice.

"Can I sleep next to you-BAM-(I yelped!)?" I said using the old technique of batting my eyelashes.

"WHAT?" He said surprised.

"I'm scared!"

"WHAT AM _I_ SUPPOSED TO DO-!" He said but then realized he said the same thing last night and remembered how I got him to let me sleep next to him and realized that arguing was no good because I would get him to let me sleep next to him in the end and thought better of the whole thing and just sighted and move over a little!

FEWWWWWWWWW! That was the longest justification to an action EVER!

I'm glad that it's over!

"Thank you Syaoran-kun!" I said satisfied with my self as I got my pillow and blanket and laid close to him on the floor. (I didn't want to sleep on the ceramics! So I had to get closer to him!)

"Whatever." He said and closed his eyes.

Finished! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanx! 

**Hope to talk to you all later!**


	11. Chapter 10 YAAAAAAAAAY!

**Hehe! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo bored! It's summer and it couldn't be worse!**

**I'm bored out of my mind! Seriously! When did summer get so dull!?**

**Any way, I hope you enjoy this story. I hope it's not boring! **

**Hehe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA!**

**Chapter 10 28-may-2007 (2 days left!-faints-)**

-Yawn- I wake up when the sun rays fall on my face and its warmth gives me great comfort. The smell of pancakes is the best. My nose loves that smell. The great-

_Enough dreaming! Get up! It's 5 in the morning; how you got the sunshine feeling is beyond me! Plus, no one is even awake yet so we have no PANCAKES!_

Meanie! I was just trying to be more descriptive!

Okay, so I wake up. Open my eyes to find no one beside me. I slept next to Syaoran right?

There's a deep intake of breath from somewhere behind me.

Okay, my senses are coming back and now I know that the voice was from none other than Syaoran!

And the position we were in was very embarrassing!

He was lying on his side -as was I- and had his hand around my waist. I was in his arms like a tiny little baby and had my hand on the arm that was holding me.

How do I know if my back was to him?

Ye, I found out about our position when I slowly spun around and ended up with my face buried in his chest.

Those movements made him stir a little and he moved and put his other hand around my shoulder and held me tighter.

You'd think I'd scream like yesterday, but actually I was kind of enjoying myself.

If you cut his annoying habits of making fun of me … he actually is always there for me when I need help.

Like that time in forth grade, he beat the lights out of Reggie (A.K.A: a boy in my class! P.S: he is still afraid of Syaoran and doesn't come near me! Hehe!), because he was flirting with me and I was annoyed!

So I just laid there taking his cool Syaoran-ish scent and fell asleep again.

Why did I even wake up?

**Later**

I woke up again when something moved under me. This has happened too many times already so I knew it was Syaoran. I opened my eyes to find myself in the same pose as when I dozed off _but _also came face to face with amber eyes!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

_That _was Syaoran who said those very "clear" words (if you can call them words to start with) and jerked backwards and hit his head on the couch and so…

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!"

I just cracked up and then my laughter turned to a very loud "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Since I looked at the time and it was 7:40!

"I'M LATE!" I screamed and jumped up and ran upstairs to take a shower.

Syaoran was not confused since he knows I'm always late for school, so that was nothing out of the ordinary but The Li-sisters and Yelan-san didn't know about this habit and jumped out of there rooms looked around asking what happened.

Dad and Touya also came out of there rooms yawning and Touya simply stated:

"Kaiju- cough- Sakura's up.-yawn-"

"Why not kaiju Touya?" Futtie asked in a sly tone. Ooooooooh I like her!

"I know better than calling her that before breakfast." He said matter-of-factly.

So I ran in the bathroom took a quick shower, dashed downstairs, sat down and 'inhaled' my breakfast in barely two seconds.

"And I wonder why she puts on weight!" Syaoran mumbled.

I wanted to jump on him and beat the crap out of him but I was too late.

I put on my skates and ran out the door shouting goodbye.

**School**

What do I think of school? Boring! And a school without Syaoran? Dull, boring, stupid, none sense, foolish, crap, waste of time, nothing, useless, do you need more?

Our homeroom teacher is going on about our last term exams and that we had to have schedules if we wanted high marks and…

Zzzzzzzzzzzz!

Seriously!

"…Class dismissed!"

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yay because I am now half an hour closer to freedom and No because we have math next!

Math is my worst subject! I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaate math!

It's soooooooooooooooo difficult! And stupid!

I was getting up when…:

"Ms.Kinomoto, please stay I need to have a word with you." …I stopped in my tracks.

I revised the past school week in my mind to see if I did anything worth getting in trouble for and then waited there so that the teacher could go on when I didn't find any!

"Mr. Li is over at your house right?" He went on.

"Ye?!"

"Tell him to come to school tomorrow he is not suspended anymore since we got exams coming up!"

You won't believe what I did next!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed right in front of my teacher. He was so surprised that he literally jumped up and tripped over his own foot.

Ok, so he may not tripped over on his own foot. May be me running really fast out of the classroom and missing him by just an inch had something to do with it!

But whatever. SYAORAN CAN COME TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!

I screamed Yay while running towards my locker where I was sure Tomoyo is waiting.

"Happy?" Tomoyo asked with a knowing grin on her face.

"HE SAID THAT SYAORAN CAN COME TO SCHOOL TOMORROW BECAUSE OF THE EXAMS!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" I said jumping up and down in my place. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"

"What?"

"IT MEANS FROM TOMORROW SCHOOL WILL BE **DULL-FREE**!"

**Later**

"SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Scream,

Jump,

Yelp,

Unbalanced,

And Thud!

Five important moves for a successful act of choking.

Now I will explain what I mean:

Throw open the door (if any is blocking your way!) scream the victim's name, jumped on the victim (don't forget to attack from behind the poor guy) and brace your self when the said victim yelps announcing the fall!

WARNING:

Before proceeding make sure the victim doesn't turn around when you're a second away from making contact. And that they are not holding the pack of orange juice your brother bought the day before in front of them.

(Because then you can't stop yourself and will eventually hit the packet of orange juice first and before either can say S.J.Y.U.T (short for scream, jump, yelp, unbalanced and thud,) it has blown up in both your faces.)

AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, MAKE SURE YOU ARE ATTACKING THE RIGHT VICTIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yep, that's exactly what happened and ye I jumped on someone other than Syaoran!

No, not Touya!

It was ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So much for good first impression! (not that it was our first time meeting, but we were only on ,you know, on last name basis, not more than that!) And so much for polite reaction!

Not that Eriol's reaction could be any more polite but DID THAT BAKA SYAORAN HAVE TO _LITRALLY_ ROLL ON THE FLOOR WITH LAUGHTER????????????

Okay so it was a huge mess. Eriol was a great gentleman though, he helped me up and apologized for blocking my way (even though the whole thing was my fault!) greeted me with a warm 'nice to meet you' and best part of it all he threw a really nasty look at Syaoran, who's vision must have been too blurry to see, since he was crying with laughter,.

So after cleaning the kitchen and personal hygiene and a few more nasty looks in Syaoran's way, we (Syaoran, Eriol- in one of Syaoran's black khakis and green shirts- and I) sat around the table to eat lunch (without any more accidents, hopefully).

"By the way Syaoran-kun, you're coming to school tomorrow!" I said happily while swallowing mouthfuls of different types of sushi.

"Huh?….What?….Why? Oh- okay!….WHAT?"

"Um, school! Tomorrow!" I replied as clearly as possible since he was starting to show side effects of hitting his head to the couch!

"Oh, okay."

"And I was thinking if you could put that Canadian beetle in my food!" I said getting excited. "Or may be a French Fly?!"

"Huh?" He looked at like I was crazy.(_Which_ I don't deny being!) "Oh, no I was thinking something more sophisticated to celebrate my return?!"

Now that I think of it, he wasn't either! Denying being crazy I mean!

"Oooooooooh! Tomorrow is going to be interesting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (that was me)

"Hiirag-" (I was about to address Eriol.)

"Please, call me Eriol!"

"-HEHE- Ye, Eriol-kun how did you get here from school faster than me? I could use your technique to get to school on time!"

"Oh, I walked." He replied while I could bet Syaoran muttered something like 'fat chance' under his breath.

"You WALKED?" I said choking on my soup. "I _ran_!"

"Oh well!" That was he's reply.

Don't you worry, I will find how he did it. I, Sakura Kinomoto will not rest until I find out his secret- (great, now my thoughts are being interrupted!)

"…Oh, he _so_ cute!!!!!!!!!!!!" came Sheifa's voice and then the front door was opened and so was my mouth for there in the corridor were: this tall, thin, young woman with whitish-blond hair standing there with a baby of barely 10 month, representing my dear cousin (Lucy) and her first baby! (Eiren)

"Oh, hi Sakura-Chan!!!!!" She came in, followed by a whole lot of people who are as followed: Yelan-san, Fanran, Sheifa, Futtie, Feimei, dad, Touya, Oliver (My cousins husband) and a guy I do not know.

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!" I said running to the hall-and was amazed to see we all fit into it- " Oh he is so cute!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" She said. "Hi, you must be Syaoran?!"

"Yes, pleasure meeting you!" Syaoran greeted. (Why can't he be so polite to me?)

"And…?" Lucy continued smiling sweetly at Eriol.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa!" He said bowing. " Nice to meet you!"

Okay that was very freaky. The two practical jokers being this polite? Freaky.

"This is my husband Mathew!" Sheifa introduced the man I didn't know. (Now I do and won't forget since I emptied his vodka down Syaoran's throat!)

"Nice to meet you!"

The next 10 minutes passed with echoes of nice to meet you and the two families got to each other.

We had tea. (I didn't touch the grapes.) and cake and…

Everyone was too busy talking about the wedding and…

That's when I seized the chance and turned to Eriol.

"Eriol-kun, tell me what you did after school? Please!" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Oh, nothing, just walked to the ice & chilly, got myself an ice-cream then came here."

"You had an ice-cream?" I hissed. "How did you get here before me?????????????"

"Wow look at the time!" My dad said before Eriol could answer. "We ought to get going."

"Where?" I asked. _Were_ we supposed to go somewhere?

"We're going for some last minute shopping!" Sheifa said excitedly. "Are you coming?"

"Ye! Oh, can we go pick up Tomoyo?" I said jumping up.

And no I didn't forget that Eriol didn't answer my question. I will finally find out!!!!!!

"I can't come." Started Lucy looking apologetic. "Eiren's asleep; he'll wake up and start crying. He's not good with going out really!"

"Oh, that's okay!" Yelan-san started. "Syaoran is not coming; you can leave Eiren with him!"

"You're not coming?" Futtie asked Syaoran.

"Na, gotta do some stuff."

"It won't be any trouble?" Lucy asked.

Syaoran shook his head.

"Oh, well I'll be staying too then!" Eriol said as he walked to Lucy and took hold of Eiren. "You guys have fun!"

I gotta admit that he's kind of sweet and that Tomoyo will be disappointed in Eriol's absence.

**Later**

It was amazing!!!!!! Going to the mall I mean. Not that I enjoyed shopping (I hate shopping!), it was just fun because we were a lot of people. And that helped the fact that my ice-cream falling on my dad's shoes went unnoticed since he was busy talking to that Matt guy. (I don't like him for some reason!)

When our cars pulled up, (we took two cars since all of us couldn't fit in one car,) I jumped out thinking that the day couldn't be any better until I opened the door and was proved totally wrong by the scene in front of me.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

I didn't move from the doorway so everyone behind looked inside to see what was going on and man you had to see the looks on their faces.

Touya couldn't help smirking, Yelan-san was red with pleasure and surprise (because, I can assure you, she has never seen her son like this!), dad was smiling, Lucy had a very loving smile and some little tears in her eyes (did I mention she's really sensitive? And emotional?), Matt and Oliver were smiling too; Tomoyo and the Li sisters were tomato red with the desire to scream the famous word, kawaii!

Okay, I'll tell you what we saw.

There in the living room was Syaoran sleeping on his back on a tiny baby blue blanket and a teddy bare under his head while Eiren was lying on his chest with his head turned sideways on Syaoran's chest with his hands and legs wide open and Syaoran had A PACIFIER IN HIS MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" That would be Tomoyo and the Li sisters screaming while Tomoyo was trying to fish out her camera, but I was too fast for her, I had her camera out from the moment I set my eyes on the scene in front of me.

Syaoran jumped up when he heard them screaming, he had the look of a person who didn't know what was going on, he looked around and his position then looked up a us and the camera and then to the kitchen door where Eriol had appeared.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully waving his hand which were in mittens, he was also in an apron. "Hay Syaoran-kun! Slept tight?"

Syaoran blew the pacifier out of his mouth and stood up so fast that I though the baby was going to fall, but thank God he was holding him.

"Now Syaoran-kun you have to be gentle when you handle a baby!" He said as he removed the mitten and the apron and move towards Syaoran, who was glaring at him, and took Eiren from him and moved towards Tomoyo.

"Can you please hold him for a while?" He asked in the same cool deep sweet voice.

Tomoyo nodded and held Eiren , blushing.

The moment the baby was in Tomoyo's hand Eriol made a run for it , at the same time Syaoran started running after him, saying in a panicky voice: "I DIDN'T MEAN TO SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Then he came rushing back downstairs while Syaoran jumped down from over the railing and landed behind Eriol and the ran around the hall.

The ran all over the house for five minutes while everyone else laughed their heads off and it finally ended up with Eriol's nose centimeters away from a vase on a table put against the staircases wall when he tried to copy Syaoran and jump from the railings but he wasn't fast enough and Syaoran caught his leg and it turns out he was allergic to the flower and sneezed so hard that the vase fell off the table and unbalanced Syaoran and fell the remaining distanced and onto the broken shards of the vase!

This made everyone roar with laughter.

After we all finally cleaned up and ate and…

I begged Tomoyo to stay over and so she called her mom and told her she's staying and so we (Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and me) ended up watching a ghost movie (No one told Syaoran that he looked really cute-refering to the scene- because I dought anyone would like to dangle in air and have their anckle bandaged with warm cloth to seaze the pain or to round it up have Eroil's destiny,) after everyone either went to their room or went out.

(Matt, Lucy, Oliver, Eiren went to a hotel nearby since there was no more space in our house.)

I don't know why I agreed to watch the movie but I did and ended up my head in poor Syaoran's chest and every time someone screamed in the movie I squeaked and pushed my nails in Syaoran's neck who by the way, to my surprise, didn't as much as even wince.

Plus, I was too busy getting scared to realize what Tomoyo and Eriol were up to and I fell asleep right on the couch before I could do anything.


	12. Chapter 11 KNOCK DAMN IT, KNOCK!

HAY!!!!!!!!!! What's up? I'm bored! (As usual!) I mean seriously! Oh and school sux by the way! And it's not fair! To have 9 months of constant studying and 3 months off I mean! You know what? It's-

**Oh, great now I'm blabbering! Please don't mind me, read and enjoy!**

**So what was I saying? Oh, ye! It's not fair…**

**Chapter 12 (Rehearsal day!)**

_Left……….right,_

_Left……….right,-_

_Ow!_

_Left……….right,_

_Left……….right,_

_Left……….right-_

_STOP!_

_Almost hit the door!_

_Knock?_

_Na, no one's in this early,_

_Find the knob, _

_Open,_

_Left………right-_

"_HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

That kicked all the other embarrassing moments A…a…a…ankle!

It was 5 AM and I was more than half asleep and less than half awake, when I started for the bathroom.

I was so sleepy I forgot to wear my gown. So you can imagine how stupid I looked, slumping my way to the bathroom in my tight white top and tight white pants (micro- mini pants, mind you!)

So why is what I'm wearing so damn important?

You'll see!

So, my eyes are closed and I'm walking to the bathroom bumping my head to the wall once as a result of an early turn, then reached the bathroom.

I wanted to knock but, come on, it was 5 AM! FIVE! Who would be in?

That was my mistake.

I opened the door and went inside.

That's when we screamed our heads off.

Yes, that's right! _We_!

When I opened the door, I noticed that the lights were on and so opened my eyes just a little to see why!

I just wanted to open them a tiny bit but what I sow made me snap them wide open!

For there, taking a bath, was no other but SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We screamed our heads off! (Didn't I say that already?)

Syaoran stopped long enough to throw a towel around his waist by diving for it which made him slip, meanwhile I slipped because(…well, because I'm me, Sakura Kinomoto! Klutz for short!) I was shocked and jerked my head so I wouldn't be looking at him (I jerked too hard!)and worse came to worse, and Syaoran ended up on me.

(So, what else is new?)

He had one hand to the towel, which was soaking wet, and a hand next to my head so as to stop himself from completely leaning on me, with which he wasn't doing a good job because of the wet floor, (since the water was running and it was aimed at us, since Syaoran had hit it on his way for the towel,) and he was leaning on me alright!

And I am not ashamed to say that, as embarrassing as it was, I liked it.

Say all you want! I liked the fact that he was close and that he was there! Like he always was!

"What happened?"

"What was that?"

"Did you hear something?"

Those words and a group of hurrying foot steps told us that everyone was up.

Syaoran's face, an inch away from mine, turn redder shade of red! (Redder shade of red? Like that's even a thing!)

Well, so was mine. I guess!

He was breathing hard and then suddenly I saw that little hidden feeling in his eyes that I had never seen before. Well, I have seen it, I just didn't know what it was yet!

I was about to get to it when they were gasps and squeaks.

They sure know when to time it!

And this is where the clothes thing comes in.

Take a girl in the described clothes lying under a boy with no clothes (except a towel around… somewhere!) with their noses touching and soaking wet with some more drops of water running down on them, and you have got the picture.

There was a ding as, I'm sure Tomoyo started the camera!

(Damn that girl's quick reflex at finding her camera! She's going to blackmail me for the rest of my life!!!!!!!)

There were gasps from dad and Yelan and Eriol.

There was the sound of water, but there was something else. In the background.

It sounded like 'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'.

Like a radiator-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPSSSSSS!

It was Touya!

Oh, dear!

"You two just keep getting better and better!" Said Eriol who recovered first and who shut up when Syaoran looked up at him and shook his head.

Why did he shake his head? He didn't even glare at him! Just shook his head. As if saying 'Not yet' or something.

(Whatever, I've got my own problems!...)

As embarrassing as this was, I was completely enjoying myself.

(…ok, fine, by problems I meant some enjoyment! Or fun for that matter!)

I mean although he wasn't done with his shower or anything but he smelt good! Real GOOD!

Plus, now that I looked closely (I've seen him with his shirt off before since we went to water parks and places like that from school!) he has built himself better muscles than the last time I saw him with his shirt off!

And OH MY GOD! Just look at that red lips and-

OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IM ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON ON THE FACE OF EARTH'S LIPS!!!!!!!! Oops, sorry, RED CUTE LIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No sorry! LIPS! Just lips! Nothing else, not cute, not red, just lips!

And those eyes-

OH MY GOD! HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!

You wont believe it!

This guy is amazing!

He has closed his eyes completely since I'm half naked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE HAS CLOSED HIS EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He has closed his eyes to respect me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THIS GUY'STHE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!

You won't believe it but the sight of his face that close was really tempting! Specially after I saw his closed eyes! I really felt deep affection for him then!

That's when something came crashing down on us and that's when I realized Eriol had thrown us two towels.

And no one else had even breathed by then! Even Touya's fuming percentage was still!

That's when it happened.

Bah, you really thought that was it? If you did, then you've got another thing coming!

After Eriol threw the two towels, Syaoran lost his balance ,since every where was wet and slippery and a soap some where that I hadn't noticed until then, and fell over and that's when I realized that I had my hands reaching for his neck while I was thinking about , I hate to admit, his lips, and so I fell over with him which made him go under.

What I have yet to mention is that during this process, my leg got caught to something and I realized it was the shower curtain when it fell on us and hit me hard in the head.

We untangled from the curtain pretty quickly since it wasn't wrapped around us but then we had a bigger problem.

_We_ were tangled!!!!!!!!!!!!! Together!!!!!!!!!!

Seriously!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH and was I enjoying being close to Syaoran!!!!!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!!!!!!

UKH! Who am I kidding?! I totally loved it!

Finally, we managed our legs to untangle and got the towel that was wrapped around our head off and , I have no idea how it got there, spat out half the soap out of my mouth!

Oh and all that happened in 2 minutes by the way!

Finally Syaoran slowly started getting up (To my sudden and great disappointment!) , with his eyes still closed, and wrapped the towel around his waist and helped me up (This time on his own free will, not with Yelan's famous 'eye'.) and when I had my towel around me I whispered to him to open his eyes.

Partly because Touya was closing in on him and he had no clue!!!!!!

(While the others just gapped!!!!!!)

You'd think they were used to pulling themselves together quickly since weird things tent to happen around me and Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!

**Later**

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN???????????????????????????????????????"

ehemTOUYAehem

We were sitting on the couch. Me and Syaoran, and no, we weren't sitting a mile apart because of what happened, we were, of coarse, embarrassed and uncomfortable but not that much!

At least I wasn't. I was still thinking about the great feeling I had when he was that close to me.

I felt… I don't know…I felt…safe!

So, as I said we were on the couch while the rest of the family was standing around us with demanding eyes and in Tomoyo's case stars in her eyes and I have absolutely no idea why her and Eriol looked at each other and smirked every once in a while.

"I told you, it was an accident!" I said for may be the thousands time!

When we got out of the bathroom we headed towards different parts of the house to change without a word and each had suffered a huge lecture before they even asked what happened.

After we told them the whole thing,(well, I mostly since all Syaoran knew was that he was very rudely interrupted while taking a shower!)

Touya though, didn't use any fist in lecturing! In fact he didn't even shout. (Well, at least until we sat on the couch!)

NOTICE:

Touya didn't say WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER YOU JERK!

Since I think he saw that Syaoran had closed his eyes! Mmmm. I wonder!

And I think that's why Yelan is smiling triumphantly and my dad is also smiling in approval.

"Tell me EXACTLY what happened!"

So I went ahead and told him everything (Except the fact that I enjoyed it!) with my face getting redder by the second.

So after a huge discussion (and being told to go to Yelan's office in the afternoon so we could go out for lunch and…) we had to go to school, but…

"THIS IS NOT OVER KAJJU!!!!!!!!"

**In school**

We were standing in the play ground, surprisingly, with Eriol and Syaoran.

I mean, we never hang out together, since me and Syaoran are supposed to hate each other! And specially after what happened in the morning!

(Ok, so may be Tomoyo started her blackmailing after I put my foot on the concrete floor!)

But now I was more than happy to be in school and specially, a school with Syaoran in it! I was going crazy because of the huge amount of happiness!

"Brought the bug?" I said uncomfortably as we waited for the bell. (Surprisingly, I wasn't late for once in my life since I woke up really early.)

Oh and ye, _that_ crazy!

"Yep!" Syaoran said in his usual mean, cold voice as if nothing has happened.

Like I haven't almost seen him totally naked!!!!!!!!!!!!

The nerve of that guy!

UGHHHHHH!

"A plan to ruin my day?"

"Check!"

"And rude notes and heavy accessories to throw at me?"

"Aha!"

"Good!"

I can't believe us!

And for the first time, both Tomoyo and Eriol were amused!

It was like:

_Tomoyo: I knew they were nuts, but this…!_

_Eriol: Tell me about it!_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I was thinking about his cute face,

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I CAN'T DO THAT! I HATE HIM!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

We were all dazed, and then we suddenly snapped out of it when the last bell rang and I looked up to see no one around!

DAMN IT, I'M LATE AGAIN!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi again! Sorry about the late update guys! I had the chapter after this ready for a month then I realized I forgot to write this actual chapter (SMART!). so anyway, jus review please! LOVE YA!

Oh, and,

JasonROX!


	13. Chapter 12 Ok, so that was new!

Hay everyone! School is starting again and I'm really depressed! Seriously. It's not fair to study for 9 months and have a break for 3! What's up with the world?

**But whatever I do actually miss making trouble! Not that I make trouble. (Ye, right!) WHATEVER! I hope you enjoy this chap!**

**Chapter 12 (Rehearsal day!)**

Ever been thrown off the 20th floor of a building?

Without a parachute?

Without even intending to?

Well I have, and let me tell you, it's no joke.

Yelan told Syaoran and I to go to her office so when she finished work we could eat out since everyone else was either shopping or was tiered or whatever.

Dad and Touya were supposed to meet us there too but dad had to do some paper work and Touya was just… you know…_there!_

Like he has anything to do.

Ye, well he does. One thing. Show up at the rehearsal dinner!

The Li-sisters and Yelan took care of everything, since Touya just wants to marry Futtie and doesn't care whatsoever about the wedding flowers' color. Oh, or about the waiter they hired who picks his nose! (I'll get to this later by the way!) But whatever.

So we had to meet right after the bell. (Syaoran and I).

This meeting proved that school is not the only event I'm always late for if you know what I mean.

So we went to Yelan-san's office.

Me on my skates, Syaoran on foot.

We ended up in front of this huge building made totally out of glass. Oh and the building had 20 floors. Oh, and that's without five levels of parking must I add.

We went inside the elevator with the receptionist addressing Syaoran as Mr.Li! (My a…ankle!)

We went straight up to the 20th floor.

The elevator door opened to reveal a huge office with a huge oak desk in the middle of the room with its back to the glass walls which over looked the whole town! WOW!

It had shelves full of books from the ceiling, with huge chandelier, to the floor of polished marble ceramic.

"Hello there!" _That_ was someone I don't know. Since no one was in the room. That I know of.

"Hello Jin." Syaoran said in a bored tone.

"Syao-kun! What a pleasant surprise!"

"We this conversation last time…" Syaoran said through gritted teeth to no one. Well, if the air doesn't count. "…It's SYAORAN!" _That_ he exclaimed.

"Why I see you still got that attitude of yours." The woman or rather the voice said in an amused tone. But continued without waiting for him to answer. Well, gasped is more like it.

"You little cheeky wolf, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Huh? Oh, she means me.

Oh, and ye I blushed like hell by the way!

"She's not my-"

"Seriously Syao-kun I though we were friends. You're not supposed to hide things from me you know!"

"She's-"

"It's okay though because now you did! So let me tell you she is _cute_!"

"Um…"

"How did you meet?"

"We"

"No! Not you! Let her tell me, girls are better at this!"

"You know what?"

At that, she broke off long enough to ask,

"What?"

"You are fired!"

And with that Syaoran pushed a red button that was on the wall and then it was silence.

"YOU FIRED HER JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS TALKING?" I screamed. "YOY ARE A MEAN, MEAN BOY WHO'S JUST BEING MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Relax Sakura-Chan!" Yelan came in the office out of no where carrying a huge file. "Jin is just a computer program."

"YOU MEANIE BANANA PEA- what? She is? So she's not fired?" I asked.

Yelan giggled.

"I would suggest you take those off. This building is still under construction so, I wouldn't want you slipping and breaking the windows and hurting yourself." She said pointing at my skates.

(And to think what happened next? Bah!)

I went and sat on the couch next to Syaoran and started taking them off when my ring caught something and fell so I bent forward to pick it up and thanks to the stupid polished floor slipped and went head first into the opposite window.

Oh, and the window being under construction, shattered in to pieces and I'm an interesting subject for the pigeon passing by.

I don't really remember much, DUH.

All I know is that the ground was coming closer while someone screaming, ding of the elevator, Jin screaming 'emergency', feeling a few thousand scratches and then,

Rest.

Not as in dead. Rest as in the street filled with cars- and now full of gasping people looking- didn't get any closer when something or rather someone got hold of my ankle and that was it.

I was hanging upside down out of the 20th floor. Just as easily!

Piece of cake.

And that's when I understood what happened and started screaming my head off for like ten seconds before cutting for two seconds long screams every once in a while.

I don't know how long I was hanging there when I finally dared to open my eyes to look around and see what happened.

When I did open my eyes I found that my bag was falling down till it hit the ground with a great _thud _and I shudder to thing how loud the sound would be if it were me.

Then I tried looking up and got a glimpse of my rescuer and saw Syaoran holding my ankle with one hand and holding the window plate with the other while, he too, was hanging in the air with his eyes closed and his vein bulged out of his neck, trying to hold in place, when he manage to say "Don't move!" In a really choked voice.

I didn't dare put my head back down so I just kept it up which was a big mistake since it hurt my neck and shoulder.

Due to my movement his hand that was on the window frame slipped a little, making the hundred people bellow us scream.

When Syaoran's hand slipped a little more shards of glass rained down and that's when I saw something really terrifying which made me scream so loud I'm shocked the rest of the windows didn't shatter.

I'll tell you what I saw.

There hanging out of the window was Syaoran with his hair red hair as messy as ever.

Yep, red hair. Did I mention as red as blood? And that in fact, it _was _blood?

Oh, not only his hair must I point out.

His previously dark green shirt was black. The parts that weren't torn by the way. And thick blood was running down the hand gripping the window frame till it reached his neck and from there joined other bloody parts.

So, I screamed a little more. Then I heard a lot of yelping as Syaoran tried to pull me up and that's when the street started moving further down.

Or I started moving up.

However you wish to see it.

Finally I heard another person running to the window and then I was yanked up and landed on Syaoran on, thank God, solid ground.

The next thing I knew I was crying my head off in Syaoran's arm.

And I'm surprised to say he didn't need Yelan to give him 'The eye' So he would help me out since he put his arms around me holding my head in his chest with his and started saying,

"Shhhhhhhh…" In my ear to calm me down while around us… I couldn't tell what was happening.

Yet again, I don't know how long I we were sitting like that but after what felt like eternity I kind of calmed down and looked up so I could take a closer look at Syaoran's face.

I'm have to admit I regretted that since his face was totally ruined. A few thousand scratches and two or three deep gashes were kind of under statements.

You know, I'm thinking about not writing this whole diary thing. I mean, if you think about it, bad things keep on happening to me every time I write in this thing.

"Oh, my God!" Yelan-san said exclaimed with relief and came over to me and gave me a great big bear hug and when I looked over her shoulder I saw the huge mess.

The room was carpeted with glass Syaoran sat on the ground with his head between his knees with his hands in his hair, Touya was on the floor too breathing quickly as if had run 5 miles and then there was my dad on the phone.

When he hung up he came over to me and gave me a another bear hug and then…

"Thank God! Syao-kun saved his girl friend!" Oh dear, "OH MY GOD! HIS BLEEDING CALL 911!"

Seriously, 911?

"Jin, not now!" Yelan said.

At the same time the elevator door opened and two guys with white uniform ran in carrying a transferable bed.

As one of them came to me I heard police cars pulling in front of the building.

Why the police? Does no one know the difference between hospital and police station?

At least I'm thankful they didn't cal the F.B.I! Or the S.W.A.T team. Really!

"Hi, my name is Hector." The guy introduced while pulling out a blanket out from under the bed and threw it around me. "Are you all right? Can you walk?"

Okay, seriously, I was almost dead falling down from the 20th floor and this guy is asking me if I'm okay?

I thought arguing is beyond reason so I just nodded and slowly got up at the same time I heard Syaoran trying to get up.

We all went downstairs and into ambulance where they rubbed off the blood from my face since I went head first through the window. They did check-ups and told me I'll be fine and that it's nothing serious. But I had a really deep cut on my forearm they had to stitch and some scratches on my face and all my clothes were ripped (I'm suddenly wearing a sleeveless shirt.) but that was all.

When I was done I my dad and Touya came both hugging me like hell, my dad almost crying, and Touya… well lets just say when I get better I won't need to jump off a building to die.

After that we all went to the ambulance which they took Syaoran to.

He wasn't doing that well, because when he got my ankle he was dragged on the glass carpeted floor then to the window sill and onto the big unbroken ones stuck to the frame.

OUCH!

"He was dragged so, he's got huge scratches on his chest and his stomach has hit the floor too hard and hit his head and so a little internal bleeding and…" Blah, blah, blah. "…but he'll be alright. Just lost a lot of blood!"

Why doesn't he just say that Syaoran is dying?

I mean COME ON! INTERNAL BLEEDING?????????

He says its because he landed on his stomach too hard.

If he says one more word I'll be showing him where he will land heavily on!!

"…Mom," Syaoran was telling Yelan-san-who was all over him- when we got there. (Me running!) "…I'm fine"

But obviously he wasn't since at that moment he opened his mouth and bent over a bin, throwing up blood.

Ye, BLOOD!!!!!!!!!

"My bad!" He muttered as a trickle of blood ran down his chin.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I HATE BLOOD! I HATE IT WHEN SYAORAN'S LIKE THIS! AND BECAUSE OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Syaoran-Kun!" I said. OKAY,OKAY, screamed!

He bent down and threw up some more blood-weakly- and then looked up at hearing my voice and said.

"You okay?" In a concerned voice.

Two things:

Syaoran this concerned about me!?

And,

Look whose talking!

"Look whose talking!" I said.

"I'm okay!" He protested.

"I'm sure the hit to his head was really hard!" Said Touya in a wondering tone.

"Oi! I'm fine! It's just some" And he throws up some blood to complete his scentence!

"SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was me jumping on him (to give him a hug )who I just noticed, is half naked!

Okay, so he doesn't have his shirt on but almost all his upper body is covered in bandage.

I have got to do something about this klutz thing!

I am an idiot!

Someone please throw me off the 20th floor!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heehee! Finished! Sorry for the late update! School started again.

**I hate school!**

**Oh, by the way,**

**JasonROX!**


	14. Chapter 13 BOOM!

**HAYLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I HAVE 23 DAYS HOLLIDAY FOR CHRISTMAS FROM TOMARROW AND I'M ALREADY BORED!!!!!!!!!! You'd think I have a disease! ****Whateva****! Sorry for the late update. ****Thanx**** for the reviews! Love ****ya**** all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD!

OKAY, OKAY! I REALLY HAVE TO STOP SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I SERIOUSLY CAN'T! I JUST FOUND OUT SOMETHING REEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY BIG! HUGE!

OH, MY GOD! MY LIFE IS NEVER GOING TO BE THE SAME EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Dude, CHILL!!!_

Ye, okay, you're right, I have to chill!

Okay,

**Chapter 13 (Still rehearsal day!!)**

I'm going to get straight to the point.

Ok

Ok

Um…

Ok

Breeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaathe!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok

I just found out that I…

I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I LOVE **SYAORAN** SO Freaking MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, Syaoran, S-Y-A-O-R-A-N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DO YOU KNOW WHEN I FOUND THAT OUT??????????????

_Dude, you're screaming!_

OH, I'M SOR…I mean I'm sorry. Hehe!

Do you know when I found that out?

No? Then I'll tell you.

Remember when I jumped on him in the ambulance after the whole 20th floor thing?

Ye, that moment would be the exact time.

I was looking in his eyes and that thing in it was there. You know the thing that is always hidden there?

Ye, well it turns out that it was the reflection of my own hidden thing.

Don't get me wrong, there is a hidden thing in Syaoran's eyes, It's just that it was both the things.

Think of it like this,

On Saturday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Syaoran's hidden thing is there, but in Sunday Tuesday and Thursday, it was mine.

I know, a stupid way but COME ON! I'M UNDER A LOT OF PRESSURE HERE!!!!

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sooooooooooooooo happy and really freaked out!

I just realized how much I love him!

OH dear God, help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I need to tell somebody,

And NOT Tomoyo, she is going to make my life a living hell!!!

And defiantly not the Li-sisters,

And if I tell Touya, I have to kiss my love goodbye,

I can't tell Eriol, he's his best friend and cousin,

Can't tell dad because he is busy enough with his son's love life at the moment, and so is Yelan and come on it's just plain embarrassing,

So that just leaves one person,

Syaoran.

I KNOW! But, I need to tell him that someday right?

Ok, may be I tell no one and tell him when the time is right huh?

Ok good, breathe in, breathe out.

Ok, so we went to the hospital and after A LOT of check ups, went back home. (Skipping the Li sister's fuss and all the tears and blah blah blah, Not that I remember any of it, I was too busy loving Syaoran…ok, moving on…)

DAMN I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!!

That's it, I'm officially in love!

**Lunch**** (which is before the going home part)**

Personally, I'm surprised we made it to this part of the day. Even if we are in the hospital cafeteria.

So I'm sitting next to Syaoran eating noodles, or is it sushi?

Dude I can't concentrate while he's here!!!

Whatever, the point is, I'M EATING LUNCH! ALIVE thank God!

He is so handsome, so cool, so perfec- Why do you have to know anyways?

Just skip to the rehearsal dinner and let me look at the love of my life!!!!

What are you waiting for? MOVE IT!! SHOOO! SHOOO!

**Rehearsal dinner (FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!)**

Ok, so, I look good.

Okay, so, Tomoyo's dress looks good!

Fine I look good too, I just wanted to be modest! But being modest and in love don't go together because as Tomoyo put's it, You can't spend the rest of your life in front of a mirror.

Don't get me wrong being in love and being modest go together but you see- BA forget it!

I'm wearing a white frilly puffy skirt, with a tight top with lose sleeves. (A/N: I'll leave it to your imagination) with my hair tied on the side of my head with a red rose flower.

(Tomoyo made.) Speaking of which, she is wearing a long purple dress with her hair let lose.

We entered the hotel and saw Syaoran and Eriol in front of the reception. (Me seeing only Syaoran. But not letting Tomoyo's blush slip away!)

The reception area was pretty normal, like every other 5 star hotel, clean and shiny.

Oh, I'm wearing high heels by the way!

"Oh well hello!" Good old Eriol.

When he said that Syaoran turned and saw us and man was he looking good in his tux??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black tux with a wine red shirt.

Eriol wore a blue shirt.

Syaoran just nodded, being his own self.

Not smiling,

Not frowning.

And then, before we could say anything, (Except Eriol kissing Tomoyo's hand in a gentle way he has!) Syaoran set his eyes on my high heeled shoes and jumped behind Eriol, and said:

"Oh, dear God, she's going to trip!" in a whimpering kind of voice that cracked Eriol and Tomoyo up and made me furious with anger!!!!!!!!

I love him and all but WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SUCH A CUTE JERK???????????

"I am very well NOT going to trip!!!!!!" I said in a dignified voice.

That's when Syaoran came out from behind Eriol's back and exactly when I lost my balance and tripped.

…………………………..LA LALALALALALAL LALA LA ALA-

Oh, you waiting for the rest?

Do I really need to say that we fell? Me on top of him?

Haven't you guys had enough?

"So, we're sticking to the 'Not tripping' thing right?" was all Syaoran had to say before getting up.

And surprisingly helping me up!!!!!!!

"Ok, so you will stick to me and won't go out of my sight ok? I don't want the bride to have a broken nose in her wedding."

With that he took my arm and escorted me to the hall the rehearsal was held in.

Can't complain! I'm soooooooooooooooo happy! All the way here, I was thinking about excuses to stick to Syaoran and now, I FOUND ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

For once I'm proud of being a klutz!!!!!!!!

**In the hall**

Who would have thought the dinner could be this embarrassing?

From the moment we stepped in the hall we have been saying greetings and we are not the bride nor are we the groom!

And the fact that everyone thought I'm Syaoran's girlfriend did nothing to help.

Not that it wasn't pleasant, but you know what I mean.

We went over and sat at the table that was assigned to us, which would mean, "The Family" table.

Dad, Yelan, the Li sisters, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and me.

I have a feeling I'm forgetting someone else, oh, ye, that Matt guy! I HATE HIM!

And I hate the fact that I don't know why too!

Why I hate him I mean.

Ok, so, I'm sitting next to Syaoran, drinking something that, frankly, tastes like sewage!

Not that I have tried it. Sewage I mean, but whatever!

Why am I drinking this thing again?

"Oh! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

That was said by a girl that I do not know.

And no, it wasn't Jin the computer program girl.

Right when the voice came, Syaoran's body went stiff.

"Oh. My. God!" He whispered and then turned to the girl and said "Meiling!"

And he didn't say it in a sweet way, by the way!

"Syao-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at that, she started hugging him like hell.

"ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" now at _that _she jumped on Eriol.

"Oh, dear God! Syaoran! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND????????? DID HELL FREEZ OVER?" She said that and sank on the empty chair next to Syaoran and put a hand on her heart. "DAMN NOW I HAVE TO GIVE ERIOL 100 BUCKS FOR OUR BET-oooooooooooooops! Our _secret_…bet!"

Syaoran turned a really scary red right then which made Meiling (whoever she was)…

"Well, see ya around!"

….flee! or in other words, run for her life.

That's when I realized Syaoran is kind of nervous and is searching his coat pockets in a very hurried way.

"What's up dude?" was all Eriol had to say about it.

"Um...well…remember that C4 thing we were doing an experiment on, about the whole bomb/physics thing?"

"Ye, what about it?" Eriol said in a_ very_ uncaring voice and then paused, his eyes flew _wide_ open with the bread stick in his hand stopped, mid-air, and then…

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOW THE...-? WHAT THE-? HOW DID-? WHAT DID-?" Eriol was obviously very freaked out. He was practically sweating! But then he made-up his mind. "**WHAT????**

Syaoran-"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! It must have slipped out when Sakura fell on me!"

Eriol- "Which time?"

Syaoran- "THE LAST TIME!

Me- Hay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eriol- We have to find it,

Syaoran- Ok, we have to divide! I get south and east, you get the rest!

Eriol- Okay-

Tomoyo- GUYS!!!!

Eriol and Syaoran- WHAT?

Tomoyo- What happened?

Eriol- Nothing!...Yet.

And that's when Tomoyo and I gave them our girly death glares.

"Okay, see, we've been studying a type of bomb, and I made a miniature one, and brought it here, and… well…it's kind of…" (That was Syaoran!)

"Lost!" Eriol finished for him.

Tomoyo and me- A BOMB? LOST?

**Later**

"Damn! It wasn't there!"

We all said that after we climbed under our table for more privacy. (My idea! No need to tell me, I know I'm pretty clever)

We all had to search a place to see where the bomb is. It now turns out, it's no-where!

The "bomb" apparently is round and has a switch to turn it on. And believe me, in this wedding, there are A LOT of small round things.

"How much damage can it make?" Tomoyo asked.

"Would we be studying it if we knew?!"

Well at least I know Syaoran is ok.

"It's something WE made and so, until we try it, we can't know!" Aka: Eriol

"Well I think, we'll find out!" Syaoran said as he poked his head out from beneath the table cloth.

"WHAT?"

That's when we all want to poke our heads out and we find out that the table is too small for us all to sleep under.

That's how I ended up on Syaoran's back, and Tomoyo on Eriol's.

And that's when I saw the bomb.

It was very small. It was on a food tray.

"Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(We all whimpered that by the way!)

Because right then, a kid picked it up!!!!!

And, that's when we all shot out from under the table and towards the kid, who freaked out and ran outside the hall.

After running for 10 minutes after the kid, he falls down and lets go of the bomb and so, it goes flying back where it was! On a food tray.

That's when we realize we're near the "honeymoon suits".

"Damn it! Just the one day I have this thing with me, you have to trip over!" Syaoran mumbled.

Which made me mad by the way. Speaking of which, he looks even cuter when he's angry.

"Well, I'm sorry! Why didn't you remind me to bring one too from all the C4, UZI AND THE MACHINE GUNS I HAVE LAYING AROUND?"

Hay, I was mad!

"WELL, BETTER THOSE THINGS THAN HIGH HEELS!"

"Hay!"

And that's how we start arguing till Eriol and Tomoyo's NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO brings us back to reality.

Which is not good.

One of the staff hit the tray and a spoon fell off which had the ball on it and so the bomb shot inside the a room with number 1808 on it and landed on the bed in it!

And that's when Syaoran gasped a very big gasp.

"What?" We asked.

"1808." Was all he said.

"Damn!" Eriol whispered. "It's Futtie's room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, my God! Is that the wedding dress on the bed?" (Tomoyo, obviously.)

"This is not good!" (me!)

Oh, and exactly then, the switch, sticking out of the ball hit the board of the bed and exactly when we all charged in the room, since , as Syaoran informed us, it takes 10 seconds after detonation for the bomb to explode and he knows how to stop it from exploding.

(Ye, he knows that, but not the amount of damage it makes.)

We were just one step away from the room, when:

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

And the next thing I know we're all on the floor with Syaoran on top of me, and Eriol on Tomoyo. (Ironic!)

And then…silence!

-

-

-

-

"Is everyone okay?" Syaoran said.

Eriol and Tomoyo said yes and I nodded then realized They couldn't see me since I was face down on the floor, so then said yes.

I got up and saw that Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran's mouths were WIDE open the turned and found out why.

There in the bed, was a HUUUUUUUUUUUGE hole!!!!!!!!!

"Is the dress okay?" Tomoyo asked in an unsure way.

"Well, taking as the bed is gone, then ye, I'm sure the dress is fine!" Syaoran said.

"What happened to the whole explosion sound thing?" I asked.

"It's doesn't have any, just a small POOF!" Eriol started to say but then changed his mind and said:

"It's a looooong booooring story." With a wave of his hand.

That's when I cracked up.

Ye, I CRACKED UP!

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked.

"You guys!"

"Huh?!"

"You're ALL black!"

"Well so are you!"

And then, there was sobbing. Tomoyo was in tears.

"What happened to you?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo picked a blackish- white thing and said:

"This is all that's left of the dress!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then, there were footsteps. And voices.

"Wait till you see the dress!!!!!!!!!!" Oh my God!

"Futtie!" Tomoyo whispered.

"OH, I can't wait."

"Meiling!" Syaoran said that.

"Quick! Hide!" (Eriol)

"Okay, Eriol, you and me, the bed. Tomoyo and Sakura, the wardrobe."

"Oh, so that's why you don't have a girl friend!!!!!!!! Syaoran, I love you, but no thanks!"

Oh, ye, me and Tomoyo cracked up at that. But then came the famous death glare and we shut up.

"Ok, fine by me, but I'm not going unde-"

Syaoran didn't let him finish though.

"Sakura and me, Tomoyo and Eriol."

And the next thing I knew I was back where I started. On top of Syaoran under the bed, and since you could see under the bed through the hole, we had to go at the back.

I heard Eriol mumble:"So, is that where the got the whole 'Blew up in you're face' from?!"

And then the door to the room opened and Futtie and Meiling came in,

And then stopped dead…

And then…

They started SCREAMING their heads off!!!!!!!!

**This time I wrote A LOT!!!!!!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE BYE!!**


	15. Chapter 14 I LOVE SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

**Chapter 14 (still rehearsal day!-faints-) **

Do you know what fact about screaming is worse?

Ye, the fact that you're not the one screaming!!!!!

At least in my case!

And you know what happens when you're not the one screaming but are:

1-very close to the person screaming, (i.e: hearing problems)

2-_ARE _the reason why that person is screaming!

(Or are at least part of the reason taking as the whole BOMB thing had nothing to do with me!)

Plus, MAN can Futtie SCREAM! I went deaf like in, two seconds FLAT!

Not that I mind, you know, since that gave me an excuse to burry my head in Syaoran's neck (in a way that I could feel his Adam's apple!).

But I mean COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!

Whatever!

So,

When she finished screaming her head off, both her and Meiling ran out of the room!

I think I heard Futtie sob!

Over her dress for sure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Syaoran-kun!-sob- I…C.can't believe you would do that to me!!!! –sob-" hay, it wasn't Futtie sobbing then who?!

Syaoran turned his head towards the hole in a really confused way. (The hole in the bed _which_ was a result of the explosion!)

"Did what?- well except ruin Futties wedding (he mumbled that!)- "but what's it to you?"

"No…not the wedding!!!!!!!!! –bawling-" said the person who was crying like hell, who turned out be Eriol.

"Then WHAT?"

"I can't believe you'd –sniff- you'd –sniff-" he was crying in Tomoyo's dress, who was trying to hold back a hysterical of lots of things like laughter, KAWAII! And her very famous OHOHOHO!!!

Why though?

Isn't she supposed to be crying too. The wedding dress (well the wedding sleeve now) was totally destroyed you know!

**"S****PIT IT OUT!!!!!"**

" **I … I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR CHEATING ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Huh???????

"wha?"

**"and specially! I cant believe your cheating on me with HER!!!!!!!!!! **You look cute and all- **BUT HOW COULD YOU!?"**he said while pointing at me accusingly

Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, ye, me and Tomoyo, we CRACKED UP! While, Syaoran turned red, and then realizing that Syaoran was "supposed" to be "cheating" on him with me, I turned red too.

Eriol was about laugh but when he saw Syaoran's expression he thought better of it and just said:

"Just kidding!" and smirked: "But we'd look cute together, you and I!" (he said that while running his tongue round his lips and then sending Syaoran a silent kiss) (Me and Tomoyo were practically crying by then!)

At that Syaoran shot up to kill him, and I mean it when I say KILL! But my head bumped the bed, since I was on him, and that made me howl (hey! It hurt! I hit the needle sharp edge!).

But the positive point you see, was that Syaoran put his hand on my head to massage it to ease the pain, and believe me, that's one hell of a friendly gesture from Syaoran Li!

Finally, we got out from under the bed with A LOT more "accidental" bumping on my part and a lot of rumbling from Syaoran.

Syaoran looked very thoughtful when he got up and shook the dirt from his coat (the ones that would get fixed, it was still very dirty, like all our clothes!)

"What do we do? The dress is ruined and it's beyond repair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wined Tomoyo.

"Sure you can't fix it Tomoyo-chan?" Asked Eriol who was keeping at least 20 steps away from Syaoran who , although he was thinking, sent him daggers every 2 seconds.

"Yeah are you sure you can't stick a DRESS to it?!!!" He, Syaoran, asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

Right now I don't blame him for snapping I mean COME ON the dress is RUINED!!!!

A WEDDING DRESS AND THE FREAKING WEDDING IS Tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND ITS HIS SISTER'S WEDDING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!

"HUMPH!" Tomoyo pouted.

"Tomoyo-chan, I would defend you, but I'm not exactly on great terms with him…" Eriol was mumbling to Tomoyo.

Freaky.

Silence,

Silence,

Still silence,

And…

"I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That was Syaoran as he snapped his fingers.

It made all of us jump.

I was actually thinking about his lips, the way the were puckered looked really cute…and kissable…

-sigh- Too bad he hates me.

"Remember you told me there was a dress Futtie wanted most but it wouldn't be ready till the day _before _the wedding, a.k.a today? So then she had to choose this dress- um…the late dress?" he said looking at me.

Cute.

"Um, ye," I said, she didn't get it though, it wasn't ready back the- ooooooooooooooooooohhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YAY THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Do you have the number of the shop?"

"Heh, I got the number of the sales woman." Eriol piped up.

Why does he have the sales woman's number?!!!!!!!!!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

"So you _do_ cheat on me too!" Syaoran said with a smirk on his face.

I wonder why Tomoyo got mad all of a sudden.

"Well, not really, she force-gave the number to me, even after I said I'm taken." Eriol is looking at Tomoyo in a very innocent oh-I'm-so-cute-way.

"wateva!!! Call it even?" Syaoran said winking

Actually, if you look at them closely, you'll know they are best friends, and that they are very close but of course don't show since Syaoran seems to think it's "uncomfortable"!

Oh for crying out loud!

Eriol-"Nope!"

Syaoran-"huh?"

Eriol-"I SAID NO!!!"

Syaoran-"why?"

Eriol- "Because, I just got her number! –but I didn't want to-(_that _he said to Tomoyo) but you MR! have gotten HER on top of you!!! AND you have her number. AND she had seen you nake-"

He couldn't continue though since Syaoran put his hand around his mouth so the rest of what he said was incoherent.

"DAMN IT MAKE THE CALL ALLREADY!" Syaoran hissed.

"mihme!"

"What?" said Syaoran removing his hand.

"I said FINE!"

"Oh ok."

"But seriously Syao-kun, what is it about me that you don't like?" Eriol continued while dialing the number.

Tomoyo and I by the way were just laughing.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's your hair."

"My hair? What about it?" Eriol said in a very fussy voice in a very girly way.

"It's just too…it's too _short_"

"Yours is short!" Eriol said in a hurt way.

"Ye dear, but I'm the GUY!"

"Ye but- oh, hello?! Good evening…."

**Later**

OH THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was such a huge mess!!!!!!!!

But then thanks God that the party wasn't ruined thanks to the super fast delivery which was thanks to Eriol's great flirting skills.

Futtie was soooooooooooo mad! But we didn't tell her what happened of course. But when Syaoran said she has an early wedding present and showed her the dress she got soooooooooooo happy that she LITERRALLY JUMPED on Syaoran!

And choked him.

After a HUGE, big sigh of relief from our little group, we settled down for dinner and after that the party finished and by the time we said goodbye to everyone and were ready to leave it was 1 AM!

Oh dear. I'm so glad we have no school tomorrow!

"You guys are finished here, just go around while we do some last minute arrangement for. tomorrow's party." My dad informed us with a big goofy grin on his face, glad that his one and only son was getting married.

But, how they could do some "arrangements" at 1 AM is WAY beyond me.

"I'll take Tomoyo to the coffee shop next door!" Announced Eriol the moment my dad said the last word.

And smiled a knowing smile and winked at Eriol which made both him and Tomoyo blush.

Is it just me or is it weird that there is a coffee shop open at this time?

"I'm going to the car." Said Syaoran in a bored voice and waved his hand as he walked away.

Isn't he going to get bored. Sorry, bored-er? (That's not even a word!)

Staying in the car all alone is going to be booooooooooooooooring!!!!!!!!!

HOLD THE PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!

ALONE???????????? He is going to be ALONE????????????

_Um, ye. Your point?_

Don't you get it you idiot?????????

_Nope, get what?_

I CAN FINALLY TELL HIM!!!!!!!!!!! Or at least be with him for a while since I don't think I'll have he nerve to tell him!

"I'm coming with you!!!!" I called after him and ran to where he stood waiting for me.

And believe me it's hard running in high heels!

So I followed him to his car. (oh, I forgot to say that 1- he can drive and 2- he has a car!)

I can. But I don't have a license since I'm "underage". OH COME ON! I'm just one year under the limit!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whatever.

So we got up to his car which was parked on the 2nd floor of the parking lot.

His car by the way is a sleek black hummer. (Not those BIG ones, the ones with "normal" size.)

He reached into his pocket to get out the keys but then came out empty handed.

"Damn it, I left the keys with Eriol!"

"Oh well," I said and walked over to the front of the car and jumped and sat on the hood.

Syaoran came and leaned against it, his back to me, looking over the sea that the hotel was built next to.

_Do it!_

I can't!

**Do it!**

I can't !

**Do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I CANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YES YOU CAN!!!!!!!**

No I cant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YES YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

NO, I CANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YES!!!!!!!!!**

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Really!!?????????**

OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!

**Ooops****, sorry!**

Okay, take a deep breath!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here goes nothing!!!!!

"Um, Syaoran-kun!" I said in small voice as I leaned a little closer to him.

"Mmmm?" He said as he turned his head so he could face me.

This made our faces like 2 inches away!

Breathe! You can do this!

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you can!**

Thanks!

**No prob!**

"Um… I w wanted to s say t that…um…I, um…I-" But you see, I couldn't complete my confession since he suddenly turned his whole body around and put his lips onto mine.

You know, you'd think I'll be like:

WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But you see, the moment he put his lips on mine, my mind COMPLETELY shut down.

I melted. Right there. Right then. And of course, I started kissing back! OH IM SOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His lips were so soft. And the way he kissed me, it was as if there was a sense of longing.

But, you see, I was too busy melting to think about that.

It was just so cool. I mean, we both had our hand s at our sides and only our lips were locked together.

But then the whole was like for 5 seconds and then as abruptly as he had started he stopped.

As if he just understood what he was doing.

He quickly pulled away.

"I'm SO sorry!" He said, his eyes frightened and concerned. As if he had lost me because of what he did.

Well then he is WAY off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You…you were too close…not that that's and excuse but-a deep breath- what did you wanna say?" He said in an attempt to change the subject.

By then I was too happy and too encouraged by the kiss to be "shy " about my answer.

"Just the fact that I love you!" And then I threw my arms around his neck, pulled him down, and pressed my lips to his and started kissing the living hell out of him not caring about the fact that he looked like he had seen a ghost the moment I told him I love him.

(You see my dears, it is true that I am a very dense person, but when it comes to my true love A.K.A: Syaoran, I have no shame nor mercy.

So, don't be too shocked by the following events.)

And just remember: I just couldn't stop myself!

So I leaned back against the hood of his car and pulled him down with me so he was right on top of me, his body crushing mine as I ran my hand through his soft messy hair.

He too had apparently thrown caution to the wind since he ran his finger down the length of my body, from my cheeks, down my stomach passed my hip and down to my feet, and then came back up my leg but this time from under my skirt and wrapped them around my bare knees and pulled my right leg around his waist, which I happily kept there, and wrapped my other leg around his leg like a snake.

All the while his other hand was on the bare skin of the small of my back (this maybe the first time I ever thought of thanking Tomoyo for making me wear a shirt that shows a little of the skin of my stomach).

Kissing him is amazing. I was melting. I couldn't get enough of him.

But then a freezing cold wind blew and made me shiver. But you see, me shivering had nothing to do with the wind if you know what I mean. BUT, you see, I used that to my advantage.

I slowly ran both my hands down from his hair to the collar of his shirt and slipped them down under his coat and let me arms enter the sleeves. He slowly move his arms so I could take it off, and so, I did, and wore the coat. (it soooo smelled like him by the way! DUH!) Without breaking the kiss that is.

When his arms went back to there normal position, he slowly ran then down to my high heeled shoes and slipped them off, and intertwined his fingers with the fingers on my feet.

So I slowly moved up my hand passed his six packs (too bad he had his shirt on,) and up towards his tie. I slowly loosened it and broke the kiss for just a second to slip my head through the gap so that it was tied around both our necks.

But then before I could put my lips to his again, he moved his lips down to my neck.

Even better.

So I decided to put my hands back in his hair and moved my head up a little more for a better access to my neck and all the while pushed his head further into the hollow in my neck.

He slowly moved his lips from the hole in my neck and ran it up my neck and suddenly tightened his grip around my waist and put me on top of him and pushed his lips to mine in one swift movement.

Much better.

His kisses were so amazing. They were full of love, need, protectiveness, trust and longing.

They were sooo amazing that I didn't allow myself to say a word every time we came back up for air.

His hand ran up my leg again and came to a rest on my thigh, while his other was under my shirt (and I'm proud to say that he is a very decent guy not to go up any further than the small of my back even though I had given him permission and so as proud as I am, I am also very disappointed.) and pushed me up against him.

The fact that he was there was amazing. His body felt warm against mine, and it also felt like a place I could lean on, both physically and emotionally.

And that's when my STUPID, STUPID phone started ringing.

We both groaned in frustration.

Plus, I didn't want to break the moment, it was a great feeling to have him kiss me back, to know that, he may not love me (I don't know yet, too busy kissing to talk), but I know that he doesn't hate me.

So I didn't even move to answer the phone.

You know, the thing about my decisions is, that they are usually good. But this particular one-not answering the phone- proved to be the best, since Syaoran had to pick it from my back pocket (Which I forced Tomoyo to put there since she said "what kind of an idiot, put a back pocket on a "formal" skirt!?" Her exact words by the way!) which made him have to put his hand on my hip and run it up and down my "back" to find the pocket, and once located, put his hand _in _my pocket in order to take it out.

But then, he had to stop kissing me to answer it. So I used my chance and went on to his neck.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, trying to hide the fact that he was out of breath.

"hmmm."

"Uhummm."

"Bye!"

I stopped kissing him long enough to ask him,

"Who was it? What did they say?"

Not that it mattered.

" I have no idea!"

I cracked up at that, but then went back to kissing him.

I could feel the laughter on his lips as I'm sure he could on mine.

But you see, that was when we didn't know how important that phone call was. Since if we _had_ an idea about who it was, it could have stopped a major embarrassment and a trauma. The biggest yet.

Because you see, as one of Syaoran's hands went back on my bare thigh and the other back under my shirt, and one of my hands went in his hair, and the other went under the collar of his wine red shirt, I felt headlight on our faces but, since I was kissing Syaoran, I didn't care, but was asking myself how did I end up under him again?

And so ignored the doors that opened and closed.

And the heat of some kind of radiation.

And of course, so did Syaoran. Ignore all the above, I mean.

Until, we heard it.

The familiar cough.

Well guess what?

We both FROZE!

Lips still locked, eyes still closed, hands and legs still in inappropriate places.

We froze.

I slowly opened my eyes to look into a pair of gorgeous amber eyes.

We slowly pulled away. (Just the lips) And looked to our right to check if we had guessed correctly.

Yep we had.

HOLLY C!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAATHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

YOU WONT BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When we turned our heads, we saw the WHOLE FREAKING FAMILLY STARING AT US, EYES WIDE, MOUTH OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seriously. WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE WORLD?????????????????

I mean, There was dad, Yelan, Eriol, Tomoyo (Both smirking triumphantly!), Touya, the Li-sisters, Matt, Tomoyo's mom, and their butler, Wei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING????????????????" my dear bro, for sure.

"I…um…I was…um looking for…my…keys?!" Syaoran answered in a very desperate attempt at covering up.

I wanted to laugh out loud right there and then. He was sooooooooooo cute when he was embarrassed. But then, I didn't think laughing would help the situation much, so I settled for a quite giggle only Syaoran could hear.

"In her mouth?" Eriol said in a very teasingly disapproving voice.

"No, dear, don't you see? They're arguing! He apparently thinks that the keys are somewhere under her shirt...or skirt while she thinks it either in his hair or under his collar, they both however, don't think it would be a bad idea to search the mouth. Just to make sure." Tomoyo said in a very serious manner.

"Hmmmmm, well, they need to look for Sakura's shoes too…" Eriol replied thoughtfully.

I am killing those two!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh wait, guess I don't have to, since Syaoran is torn between plan A , plan B and plan C AND an invisible plan D of ways to kill them. Separately or together?! THAT is the question!

"Xiao Lang Li!" Yelan said in a very cold voice. "In the car! Now!"

My dad is going to kill me. If Touya doesn't that is.

"You too young lady!"

My dad, has NEVER spoken in such a cold, serious manner.

Guess I'm in for it.

So, we slowly untangled. (Which wasn't easy, let me tell you!)

And let me tell you, Syaoran was a mess.

I wasn't that bad, since I wore a skirt and a shirt, so nothing was out of order except my hair and the fact that my lipstick was all over my face.

But him? My, oh, my!

Half of his shirt was out of his pants and half was in. Even with his already messy hair you could tell there was something going on in there, since it was sticking on out on the ends. All his face and neck was covered with lipstick marks. Even his lips was red. His coat was hanging over one shoulder (after I regretfully gave it back. I LOVED HIS SMELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and- hay WAIT!

HOW DID HIS SHIRT'S TOP BOTTONS OPEN! I DIDN'T DO THA- oh yeeeeeeeeeee, I did!!!!!!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS.

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Love ya guyz!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed! C ya!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JasonROX**

**Ughhhhhhhhhh! I always forget:**

**I DON'T OWN A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15 Trouble

**HAYYYYYYYYYLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!! But plz reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!! Ehem, sorry, moving on. **

**Chapter 15 (still ****rehearsal day- well it 3 in the morning, but-OH MY GOD!! IT'S THE ALMOST THE WEDDING DAY!! –faints-(yet again))**

Ok! One thing I have definitely learned in these few days is that, always…always…ALWAYS ANSWER YOUR STUPID STUPID PHOOOOOOOOOONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

This is sooooooooooooo not good!!

Why you ask?

Well, after getting into the backseat of the car with everyone's eyes on my back, I had to endure the whole ride home with a fuming brother sitting next to me!

And don't forget the angry father!

After parking and slumping into the house, I was told to go to my room.

I have NEVER been told to go to my room!!

Ok, well, except that time when outo-san bought me the cute wardrobe I was lusting over for my birthday and told me to go to my room and check it out.

BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT!!

Oh, kami-sama! HELP!!

I'm not even going to explain how coruscating the next half an hour of waiting was.

Especially, when I knew Syaoran was in the next room.

How do I know he was in the next room?

Simple.

I heard Yelan saying:

"Xiao Lang! Touya's room!!"

Well. Okay, so she kind of yelled that.

Big diff!!

**30 mins later**



It's been an hour and for 30 minutes of the said time. I was being lectured about how I can't play with this guy's feelings.

Isn't he supposed to say stuff like, "don't trust boys! Don't let _them_ play with _your_ feelings?"

Where is Touya when you need him?

But who am I kidding? It's Syaoran we're talking about.

Ye he has a cold exterior, and ye he is rude, and ye he acts tough and ye he acts like he doesn't care.

But we all know that he is just as capable of hurting an ant as an elephant is to forgetting something!

I mean, what do you think was stopping me from killing him ALL these years I thought I hated him??

But let's face it; I was the ONLY one he was THIS mean to. But, come to think of it, he didn't EXACTLY _do _anything to me.

Well, except our little hummer incident- he he!!

If you come to think of that too, it was actually _me _who did something to him. –giggles-

GOD I miss him already.

"…Sakura…I love you and I trust you to do the right thing. I mean Ye he acts like he has a cold exterior, and ye he acts like his rude, and ye he acts tough and ye he acts like he doesn't care but you and I both know how fragile Syaoran _actually Is_!"

Talk about father and daughter telepathy.

"If this was a different guywe were talking about, I would have allowed Touya to give him a good beating." He continued.

Wow, my dad and violence? Never thought to see that day!

"And I would have made sure you didn't get too close. But it's Syaoran we are talking about. And it is for the same reason why Yelan was angry. She is concerned for Syaoran."

Awwwwwwww!! Syaoran is sooooooooooooooo cute!

Ehem- sorry, I don't know why I said that.

Plus, there is something fishy that is going on here!! I always knew Syaoran was this breakable, but I never knew the reason.

My dad, on the other hand, I'm suspecting knows something!

It's not that I'm curious; it's just that my heart rate has suddenly just been multiplied by a thousand, when suddenly; I too, became concerned for Syaoran.



Something was up (except the roof and the sky) and I'm thinking, it's not such a good thing.

"You understand what I'm saying honey?"

"Dad," I started in a weak, shaky voice. "This thing I want to start with Syaoran, it's not a game to me. It's not a…a…fling if you will. I really love this guy! And you know me dad; I don't say I love someone unless I mean it. And you know very well that this is not just a whim. Its not…"love at first sight". It's not "well, lets get together and see if it works out."! Dad, I have known Syaoran since I was 2 years old. I have had my time getting to know him. I can write hundreds of books about him, and yet I can't finish explaining how he is. I have acted as if I hated him, but all along I loved him and I didn't know. So, you can see dad, this is not a teenager-stupid-love story. It's the real thing; I'd marry him tomorrow if he asked me to!! Now, I don't know how he feels about me-we didn't exactly have the time to discuss it, - (blushing madly) but I know that I love him dad."

My dad was teary eyed for some weird reason. He looked like he was ready to do a happy dance right there and then.

Then it hit me.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU HAD PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG??"

He then visibly paled.

"Well, no, not exactly."

I glared.

"OK OK!!I'LL EXPLAIN!!" He raised his hands palm up when I stood up, and walked towards him threateningly. "I didn't exactly 'plan' this. See, Yelan knew that Syaoran like- I mean, she knew that you two would…um, you know…be good for each other. We didn't know about Syaoran for sure! (Except Yelan and Tomoyo) but Eriol and Tomoyo said that-in their words- 'You are completely gaga over him'. Cough."

UKHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Every-single-thing we teenagers do!! PARENTS ARE ALWAYS TWO STEPS AHEAD!!

And in this case, Tomoyo and Eriol too.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!! LOVE YOU DAD!!"

Ye, I freaked out at my own reaction too. Especially after that 'UKHHH' thing.

My dad too was freaked but then was ready to do another happy dance.

"Wait, one question though!"

"Yes dear?"



"Who was the one who called my cell phone?"

**Later**

OK, so, right now, I'm pacing the room doing a happy dance.

You'll be surprised to know, through all the agony I went through in the first half an hour, wondering how disappointed my dad was in me, the thing that saddened me the most, was the fact that I didn't have enough time to go through and open ALL of Syaoran's buttons.

SERIOUSLY!!

What a loss.

And then, it suddenly hit me.

When my dad was leaving, to do (must I add) a very well rehearsed happy dance with Yelan-san, he threw a quick look at my closet.

Now I understood why.

It's amazing what Syaoran's lips can do. Now, of all times, things are beginning to click into place and make sense.

Kid's who are failing should seriously pay Syaoran a visit. It is very dizzying at first, but after a good half hour, it does wonders.

Now with the thing that hit me.

Except the wall I walked into that is.

There is a secret door through my closet that opens into TOUYA'S ROOM!!

And, SYAORAN IS IN THERE!!

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

One happier dance!!

Ehhem-moving on.

But one thing I don't get.

How is it that my DAD! Is showing me ways I can get to my dear love and make out?

Weird.

Oh and, just so you know, Touya knows nothing about this.

Both the secret door and the "plan".

Ye, I can't believe he doesn't know about the door either.



Yet again…weird!

Ok, so I moved towards my closet and went in, making sure to close it behind me. After removing a huge pile of clothing and some boxes- hay!! That's the socks I've been looking for!!

Oops. Sorry, moving on, again.

So when I finally cleared the way, I opened the latch and pushed the door open a little to see what Syaoran was doing.

Evil. I know.

And when I saw him…Oh my.

He was a HUUUUUUGE mess.

He was such a CUUUUUUUTE mess might I add.

He was in the exact same condition when I last saw him. He clearly had no time to clean-up. Well, except change his pants which he had changed for training pants.

I think Yelan brought him the clothes since the shirt was still neatly placed on the bed, right next to where he was sitting-CHOKES!!

He's taking off his shirt!!

YAY!!

-A happy dance-

Ok, ye, I HAVE seem him naked before and this compared to that is kind of nothing, but that's because you have clearly not seen his ABS!!

And plus, your not in love with him like I am.

I would be drooling over him even if he was fat.

By the way, did I mention that he is supper smart and has a hearing ability of a wolf?

Ironic.

The moment I opened the door to look at him, he stiffened and started looking around. He knew someone was there.

I decided to have a little fun.

He might have a great hearing ability and be super smart, but hay; I'm not a sack of potatoes either.

So you can see how I managed to creep up behind him without him noticing –and without tripping over thin air-. He was too busy looking at the door anyways.



I brought my lips close to his ear and…

"Boo!" I whispered.

Boy, you HAD to see his face!! It was priceless!!

It's amazing what one even whispered word can do!!

His eyes flew wide open and he turned around so fast that he lost his balance and fell off the bed on which I was rolling with laughter.

After 5 seconds, his head slowly came up to see who it was.

He's face was even more priceless when he was shocked. Specially, when the shirt he had just taken off was on his head. (It got there when he was falling down I guess. Muahahahaha!!)

"S.Sakura?!" he whispered. "How did you get in?"

NOTICE: he didn't say "what are you doing here!?

See!! THAT'S why I love him!!

O'o!! noooo!!

He's turning red!! I forgot the fact that I don't know if he likes meeeee!!

OH MY GOD!! What if he doesn't want me to be here??

-faints-

"I.I came to see you!!"

HAY! I was wingin'!

What should I have told him? "Uh, ye, now that you ask, I'm here to make out with you."?

Pfft.

Oh God! His turning red!!

His body is stiffening as if ready to jump-oh well, helloooo muscles!!

"You are _soooo _going to pay for scaring me like that!!"

I was still in my own world so I didn't even realize he was smirking and definitely didn't see when he moved, so the next thing I know, he jumps on the bed and pushes me down on my back and pins me down to the bed.

By the way. I screamed my head off.

Like this:



"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAmmffhhh"

Ok, now, I explain.

See, I started screaming because…well…I was startled.

The scream lasted 3 seconds. That is, until he pinned me to the bed.

The 'mmff' part comes when he puts his lips on mine and starts kissing the living hell out of me. (ironic. I did the same in the last diary entry.).

And finally, the 'hhh' part, comes when I turn into mush.

Mush meaning…well mush as in being in a state of bliss and joy and-

Can I just say I turned into jelly??

Good.

So, maybe telling him I wanted to make out with him wasn't necessary after all.

So, I put my palm against the back of his neck and deepened the kiss while I pulled my legs out from behind his and wrapped them around his waist.

Which, I had forgotten was without any shirt.

So you can't blame me when I shivered when my skin touched his skin. (I was wearing shorts!)

OK!OK! so what? I reached down with my other hand and ran it down his neck, past his chest and FINALLY towards his abs??

I mean, those were the ones I have been lusting over, for the past 2 hours!!

I'd be an idiot if I didn't do what I did.

Man was I enjoying myself!!

I ran my hand back up, and when I reached his chest, I pushed so he fell on the other side of the bed. (Now I get Touya's point when he says "double beds are better.").

So then I jumped on top of him.

YE!! Two can play at this game.

So then I resumed kissing him.

So now I'm going to skip the next 10 seconds till the part where we pull away and I sit on his lap with my leg still wrapped around hi waist and him, with his back against the headboard.

Breathing heavily.

Dude he smells better than his coat.



Especially the crook of his neck. That's where my nose is right now.

"Syaoran-kun?" I whispered.

He didn't jump this time.

Too bad. I liked what happened after he jumped.

"hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

I think he choked on the air he was breathing.

"Well, you get the straight A's. You tell me!"

"hoeee?! I don't know!"

"And when I call you a baka, you get mad!"

"-sniff-"

Hay! I'm sensitive and I'm dense! So sue me!!

"You don't like me?"

"No I don't _like _you!" Syaoran was suddenly angry as he pushed me back a little so he could look at my face.

I was crying now.

"-sniff- You, you don't like me?!"

"Sakura, I have liked you since we were five years old. Now, its ten years later, I still think you're the same clumsy dense idiot I met when I was 2 years old and so, I still like you. But when you like someone for over 10 years, I think you deserve to have it be called something, I don't know…hmm…like LOVE??"

SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!

But guys seriously in all those years that he said we knew each other I have never, and I mean NEVER seen him this mad!

OH MY GOG! It just sunk in.

HE LOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

SYAORAN LI LOVEEES ME! ME! MOI!! WOOOHOOOOO!!

IN ALL YOUR FACES YOU CCS SYAORAN FANS!!

-sticks tongue out-



Haha..

Ok, now I'm done.

But, guys, don't you want to have a little fun?

I mean, how many times is it that you see Syaoran confessing??

Or confused??

Or this red when having to confess when he's confused?

"You think I'm a clumsy idiot?" I asked as I forced more tears out.

Hay I'm good at this thing aint i??

HIGH FIVE!!

The moment I said that…his face got the expression of a lost puppy.

And then it went blank.

"Sakura, I repeat, I have known you for 13 years, and have loved you for 10. Do you honestly believe that I can't see through the fact that you're playing with me?"

.

I give up!

I GIVE UP!! THIS GUY IS PURE EVIL!!

A genius too.

He is an EVIL GENIUS!!

"And no, I'm not an 'evil genius'. I like the 'banana headed freak' more if you are looking for a nickname. Thank you."

I think my face looked pretty priceless.

And then I started crying again.

Remind me again, why did I punch Dave in 5th grade when he said girls have mood swings?

"-sniff- Y.you…you really love me?"

Talk about insecure.

I'm so pathetic!! –sniff-

"I.LOVE.YOU!" he said, pronouncing each syllable separately.

Wasn't he supposed to kiss me with each word? I mean, that's how it is in movies and stories!



"Why didn't you kiss me with each word?-sniff-"

I put myself to shame!!

Then there was a hint of smile on his face.

SCOREEEEEEEEEE!!

"I love you, you idiot, not your lips!"

AWWWWW!!

"Well. I love yours…" I whispered as I sniffed a little more.

So then he kissed me again.

Softly and full of reassurance.

"I-kiss-LOVE-kiss-YOU!-kiss-"

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded.

Man I looked like SUCH a baby!

"I have one question though." I said to his neck. I was too shy to look him in the eye.

"And what's that?" he said in my ear.

"If you loved me all along, then why were you mean to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

He chuckled.

"I was scared."

"Huh?"

I was having a really hard time imagining Syaoran Li, being scared.

"I was scared. So I acted mean, so then you'd do something so I could hate you. But then I gave up. And decided that if you liked me you would tell me (I was right about that.). Plus, imagine what you would have done if I had told you that in the 6th grade."

Shudder, 6th grade was the time our war was on its edge.

I'm glad you guys weren't there back then.

"Ouch!" I said as I imagined what would have happened.

"Yeah." He chuckled again as he started swinging us back and forth.

Boy does HE know how to calm me down. The swinging thing is just soooo calming.



Ahhhh…relaxation.

"So then, why were you still mean to me after you gave up?"

I could suddenly feel the intense heat radiating from his body double!

MUAHAHAHAHAH!! SYAORAN LI WAS BLUSHING!!

"Um, well…you looked…c.cute when you were angry. And you say funny things when you're mad since you don't want to say anything bad."

Awwww-**WAIT!!**

I suddenly snapped my head back.

"So you actually meant it when you said 'cuz she looks cute when she's mad' when they asked you why you annoyed me??"

What did I tell you? Syaoran's lips do miracles!!

Dude, if I could sell each of his expressions, I could have bought all the Li companies with the employees!!

-Ehhem-

He hung his head. "Ye. Sorry I annoyed you so much."

Awwwwwwwwwwww.

I hugged him then.

Ok fine! Squashed him more like.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"hmm?"

"I love you." I said proudly. "Sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

I think he meant to say "no problem I love you too." When he hugged me tighter.

"Now, can _I_ ask a question?" He asked rather amused.

"Sure!" man I could have done another round of happy dance right there!

He pulled back a little to look me in the eye.

"Who was the one who called you on your cell phone?"

**He he!! Sorry for the late update!! **

**Later guys!!**

**DAMN! I always forget.**

**JasonROX!!**

**Bb!!**


	17. Chapter 16 Faint

**(w-WEDDING DAY!! Whatever happens, I must not faint!!-faints-)**

Ok, so waking up at 6 in the morning when you fell asleep at 4, is not a piece of cake.

_Especially _when it's the freaked out bride's scream that wakes you up.

And you can imagine how hard _actually _getting up is when your in the said bride's gorgeous brother's arms.

So you really can't blame me when I just moaned in irritation and buried my head deeper in the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

Plus, he wasn't even up yet.

Man, talk about sleeping like a log.

Or is it a bark? I don't know, anyways.

When Syaoran didn't wake, I thought I might as well sleep.

Big mistake.

Why?

Well, first of all, I wasn't even supposed to be in his room let alone share the same bed.

Plus, Syaoran's sisters are CRAZY!! As in Tomoyo crazy.

Which is not good incase they walk in.

Someone knocked on our door.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm??"

Ok, Syaoran is definitely not a morning person.

If the way he moaned and pulled the blanked up till over our head is any indication!

"Syao, get up _now!_ Or all the Li-women will have a cow!!"

That was Eriol.

And he said that as he opened the door and came in and walked to my side of the bed and flopped down beside me.

Oooooops!!

Good thing I was cuddled up to Syaoran and didn't get squished!

Plus, Syaoran was now completely _on_ me. He had moved when he heard Eriol.

"Make sure they milk them everyday…" he said grudgingly into my neck.

Which tickled.



Which made me giggle.

Which made _Eriol _chuckle.

"Giggling now are we?"

I'm sure he said that to Syaoran. Since he doesn't know I'm here and all.

But I was also sure that Syaoran was going to kill him. Which turned out to be completely…well…not true.

"It wasn't me. Now, shut up and let me sleep or get out."

It was actually fun to see how they acted when no one was around and see how Syaoran really was to Eriol.

Well, it was fun to see how they acted when they _thought_ no one was around since I'm sure Eriol had no clue and Syaoran was still in la la land.

"Fine, I'll go, but wait till everyone hears that you giggle! They'll have a field day!!"

"I SAID I DIDN'T GIGGLE!-gasp-YOU DID!!"

They, by the way, were shouting in a mocking manner. They weren't really mad at each other.

At least I think they weren't.

"-gasp-me?? how dare you??I DIDN'T GIGGLE!!"

"um…guys…I did."

Evil I know, but you had to see their faces.

Fine, you had to see Eriol's but Syaoran's reaction was just HILARIOUS!!

Eriol's mouth dropped open and almost fell off the bed. But before he could say anything Syaoran interrupted.

"Is it just me, or is my pillow talking??"

I was about to crack up along with Eriol when Syaoran started running his noise up and down my neck, starting from my jaw and going down to my collar bone.

"Why does my pillow smell like Sakura??"

Let me just point this out in my boyfriends defense, that he was still asleep!

Still asleep!!

That's when he started kissing my neck.

"SYAORAN!! GET DOWN HERE!!"



That was probably Yelan-san.

"Go out and stall them, I'm dreaming…" he said in a low voice against my neck.

I was enjoying this too much too laugh now.

"Whacha dreamin' of?"

Sneaky Eriol!

"hmm...Sakura…"

"And what are you doing?"

"You don't want to know…"

"uhu…" said Eriol slowly, nodding. Then: "GET UP MAN YOUR SOAKING HER WITH DROOL!!"

Ok so Syaoran finally opened his left eye a crack.

"huh?"

And when he saw me there with his lips inches from my jaw and his hands on both sides of my head, both his eyes snapped open and he got up so fast that he knocked into Eriol and so he fell to the ground with a big thud and an 'oof'.

Of course, non-was as hilarious as Syaoran's red face.

"um, guys?!" Eriol asked slowly.

"hhhm?" I asked.

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night?"

**Later**

We were all sitting at the breakfast table waiting for Eriol and Syaoran to come, so we could start eating. Then the guys would go to the Li-mansion to get ready and the girls would stay here. And then the limos' would come and pick us up at 1 to get us to the Li mansion's garden where the wedding is supposed to be held.

Damn, just realized that'll be six hours of not seeing Syaoran.

UKHHH!!

"Syaoran??Eriol??" Yelan called.

"We'll be down in a – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.OOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!"

BANG!!



SPLASH!!

TAGH!!

And,

POOF!!

Then,

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWW MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"**

Both Yelan and my father sighted, shook their heads and quickly got up and ran up the stairs with the rest of us to see what happened _this_ time.

Sometimes I think Syaoran and I are a handful for the whole world. How these two people handle us, I'll never know!

So we finally got up and went to the bathroom from where we heard two voices whispering some VERY colorful words.

Which was explained when we opened the bathroom door and saw Syaoran and Eriol, twisted up with each other buried under a bunch of stuff.

And I think Syaoran's foot was in Eriol's mouth!!

"Oh, dear." That was Yelan.

"What happened?" My father asked concerned as he went to help them.

But was held back by Eriol's gesturing hand.

"You DON'T want to come in."

"What happened _now??"_ Touya.

"Well, that's a question that has many answers." Eriol said.

"See, I had just finished using the bathroom when _someone_ barged in and hit this curling iron." Syaoran said as he pulled it out of somewhere in the pile and held it up. "I moved my leg to avoid being burned, but slipped on a tissue and held on to the bath form support when my hand hit this-" he held up a green bowl."-which went flying on my head. And when I couldn't see I held onto the shower curtain which came down with me."

"But unfortunately it hit my head and I was about to fall when I held onto the wall." Eriol continued.

"By then I was too blind to see and held on to Eriol's pants to use and pull me up, but it turns out that pants come off when pulled down…"

"That's when I lost my balance and ended up with Syaoran's foot in my mouth…"



One…

Two…

Three…

And I cracked up!

And along with me, so did everyone.

**Later**

**"**_**HOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY F--COW 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP'…"**_

So, we were back at the dinning table and were eating our breakfast when Eriol came and sat down and started eating after taking a shower after their little 'incident'.

Syaoran went in after him and now five minutes later is where you come in.

Oh by the way, Syaoran is still cursing, but it would all be too much for me to write.

At his voice and words, everyone's eyes got wide open and everyone stopped eating.

We have NEVER heard Syaoran swear this much, and this loudly.

Yelan is going to go bananas!

And consequently, Syaoran will end up dead.

"_**OH MY GOD!! STUPID 'BEEP' DAY!! THIS IS SO 'BEEPING' GREAT!!" **_he said that sarcastically by the way

Hay! Why is Touya fuming?? Oh wait, that's Yelan_**.**_

Not good.

"XIA LANG-LI I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAKING LIKE THAT!!COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"_**MOM!! YOU WONT 'BEEPING' BELIEVE THIS!! I CANT COME DOWN!! I'M STAYING UP HERE TILL NEXT YEAR!!"**_

He was still cussing when Yelan fumed up the steps and we all heard her gaping instead of shouting her head off.

"OH DEAR!"

See!? Capital letters!

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!" Syaoran was whining.

There was a moments silence then we heard Yelan talking. But couldn't make out the words.



"NOOOOOOOOO!! NO BLOODY WAY NO!!"

Boy he was freaking out.

"Um, Syao-kun? You okay?"I said as I got up slowly and went to go up the steps.

"NOOOO!!STAY BACK! DON'T COME! This is a DESASTER!!"

Okay, that hurt.

"Syaoran, you have to go down there sometime-" Yelan was saying but was cut off by Syaoran.

"Ye, sometime NEXT YEAR!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous dear, just put this on and go down."

And then he did.

He came down slowly, went past me and slumped on a chair.

With an emo hat on his head, covering all that hair I loved so much.

I went and sat next to him.

Silence.

"Honey you have got to take it off sometime! I mean, I don't think that's even permanent!"

"W-what happened?"

My dad.

"Nothing!"

"Syaoran take it off!"

"Brother come on!"

"Hay Li, what happened?"

Everyone at the table was telling him to take off the hat and let us see what happened.

I mean, what _could _have happened?

"OKAY!! Okay!" he said when he heard everyone pleading.

Okay so may be he agreed because I put my hand on his chest and whispered: "Syao-kun? Pweeeeeeeeeeeeez!!"

Ehem.

WHAT? It worked!



And so then he pulled off his hat…

Revealing a great mob of hot pink hair.

HOT PINK HAIR!!

And you'd think everyone cracked up.

But you're wrong.

"WHAT HAPPENED??"

Was what everyone shouted at the same time in horror. Even Touya was a little curious.

Well, I guess Syaoran's hair has a lot of fans.

Syaoran glared at his sisters.

"o'o!!" they exclaimed. :"THAT GREEN BOWEL WAS FULL OF HAIR DYE!!"

"YOU FOUR ARE GOING TO BE THE Death OF ME!! If Sakura isn't of course." He said through his teeth.

Well, to say I was shocked was an understatement.

But hay, I love the guy, and so, in my eyes he's still cute.

If it weren't for everyone else in the room or the fact that we hadn't talked about the whole "me and Syaoran" thing, I would have kissed the living lights out of him.

But I settled for a wide smile and a squeeze of his hand.

"hehe…now, you'll have pink hair in the wedding pictures and we can blackmail you and later when you and Sakura-chan have kids, we'll pass the torch and they can blackmail you for more allowance and…" That was said by all the Li sisters and Tomoyo.

I was blushing by the way.

Eeeeeeeeeeeek!! Syaoran and I? Having kids??

YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!

Ye okay I know, I'm getting in over my head but GIVE ME BREAK!!

I mean, come ON. It's called day_dreaming_!! DREAMING!

Poor Syaoran.

Well, I guess it's a good thing that we never made it to the wedding then.

**Hay guys, sorry for the short chapter. Nothing really happened but its kind of a start to the main drama of the story. Sorry. Review pweeeeeeeeeez!! **

**JasonROX.**

**BB.**

**P.S: SYAORAN AND HOT PINK HAIR??-FAINTS-**


	18. Chapter 17 no comment

**Chapter 17**

**(Wedding day…Officially…)**

**7:30 pm**

Ok, so ,let's have a recap on the things I have managed to get myself into.

I had a pin stuck up my- you-know-where, I tripped, hit Syaoran, tripped, seen Syaoran naked, tripped, have been seen naked by Syaoran, tripped, got grounded, tripped, this tripping sent me out of the 20th floor window (taking Syaoran down with me…), associated with blowing up a wedding dress and made the bride –almost- cry, been caught making out with Syaoran by my whole family, and…um…ye, tripped.

All those things happened in like, 3 to 4 days by the way!

And now, I should add one more thing to that list, which would be kidnapping.

Yup, you read right…

I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!

Now, just allow me a little time to ask the stupid author, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A ROMANTIC **COMEDY! NOT A FREAGIN **_**ACTION **__**TRAGEDY!!**_

Pff… You'd think she'd have a little common sense!

Okay, now let me just point out that IT WASN'T MY FAULT THIS TIME!

**9 am**

"KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

I sweet dropped.

"You look soooooo cute!!"

"Baby brother is going to have stroke!"

"GIRLS!"

Phew! I love Yelan!

I had just come out of my room after 4 hours of make up, pedi-whatever they call it and blah blah blah!(The guys left at 6 in the morning…)

At some point I think I dozed off, 'cuz Tomoyo hit me with this HUGE brush.

It look more like a horse grooming brush than one for human hair. Seriously.

I came out –FINALLY- wearing a simple forest green dress and I was VERY uncomfortable.



I mean, the dress had no back to begin with! It completely showed the small of my back for crying out loud! Then there is the front…or no front…

Ye, NO FRONT! Okay, so I'm exadurating a little but I, personally, don't call two SEPARATE bands covering each of my –ehems- SEPERATELY and FINALLY reaching each other above my stomach A FRONT TO A DRESS! And what the hell is it with these stupid stripy strings attaching from right to left then left to right?

Dresses like these should be illegal!

The only good thing about it is that lower part fell all the way to the floor.

"You look lovely." Yelan said as he caressed my cheek with one hand and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks." I said. "Tell that to Touya when he sees her sister _half naked_ in a room full of _perverted _guys…"

That last sentence…ye, I didn't say it out for her to hear ,I just mumbled it to myself as I went back to my room to check the style of my hair.

Tomoyo went to do God knows what to the Li sisters.

"Call me a pervert, but I like it."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!"

I jumped around towards the voice and found Syaoran leaning on the window frame. One hand in his pocket, the other loosening his tie.

Oh there you go…now I'm blushing.

"Syaoran!" I squeaked. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Li mansion getting read-whoa…"

I was going to tell him why he wasn't ready, but then took a look at him.

He was in black tux and a jet black dress shirt and a black tie.

At that moment, I decided he looks good in black. Real good.

Oh and don't forget the green rose flower in the pocket of his coat.

Now before you ask, that rose was not originally green, but white, but if you past 3rd grade, you'd know that if you put it in green ink for 2 days, it turns green.

Oh and the whole green flower reason, was Tomoyo's idea (DUH!) since she said that each brides made's dress, should mach their escorting grooms men's pocket flower.

Which is weird, because, isn't it easier to match the flower to the dress and not the dress to the flower?

Whatever. The point is, he looked good. Real good.



Oh, Déjàvu.

"You look…uh…" I started.

"Stupid? Ye, I know…I can't believe I'm wearing this monkey suit…and this tie is so tight, damn it-"

Okay, so he was a funny sight, trying to get the tie to loosen, but apparently it was stuck.

As much as I wanted to laugh, I decided to help him instead. That's why he was he stopped talking.

"…handsome." I finished as I opened his tie and he heaved a sigh of relief as he opened the last three buttons of his shirt.

Ohu! Not good. WHERE THE HELL IS MY SELF CONTROL!?

Stop drooling.

I'm an idiot.

"Uh…so how come you're here?" I asked casually, trying not to stare too much.

I mean, I could stare a little couldn't I? I mean, he is my boyfriend right?

"I wanted to see you. And I was bored. And I missed you." He whispered.

I giggled.

No comment.

"So how do I look?" I said as I twirled around.

Usually, if a guy looked at me the way he did, they would have to spend the rest of the week in a hospital bed, but when Syaoran looked at me with admiration eyes, I loved it!

And I wasn't feeling uncomfortable anymore.

Plus I was proud of his genuinely gentleman-ish ways. He had ADMIRATION in his eyes, not hunger.

"Uh…" He took in my bare feet, showing since I held up my skirt with one hand, and ran up and lingered on my hips. Definitely stopped at my bare back and stared at my chest, but then went up my neck and looked into my eyes. Only then did he smile and say…

"Beautiful."

I giggled again.

Then he cocked his head to the side.

"Who did your hair?"



"Tomoyo." I said as I raised my hand to touch my hair. "Why?"

"It-no reason."

"Come on! Tell me!" I whined and went to the mirror. It was pulled up into a high pony tail. Not one hair was out of place. "Does it look bad? Do I look bad?"

"No, no, no. It's just…not…_you._" He said as he finally leaned off the window frame and walked behind me in front of the mirror.

"Hoe?!" I squeaked as I felt (and saw) his hand in my hair as he pulled it free and ran his hand through it, occasionally shaking my hair in places.

After ten minutes of arrangements he was satisfied, and put his palms on my waist and smiled.

"Much better."

I took another look at myself.

And almost choked.

HOW THE HELL DOES SYAORAN KNOW HAIR STYLING?

I mean, for the first time in my life, I didn't even TRY to be modest.

I looked amazing.

He had taken my straight hair and made it puffy. It was not in waves, but just, puffy and it was all over my face and neck. Some where over my lips and eyes.

It looked very familiar. It was messy but in an elegant way if that's possible.

It was as if I ran through a storm but it would be perfect for a formal party such as a wedding.

Then it clicked.

"It looks like that time in grade four, when I f-"

"-fell off the tree and hit me as I was walking by with Eriol and we both fell in the swimming pool." He whispered as he nodded.

"It was a windy day." I said as I smiled.

Okay, now I'm feeling guilty. WHY DIDN'T I KNOW HE LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sniff.

I turned around and put my arms loosely around his neck.

"Now we gotta do something about your hair." I giggled.



He dropped his head on m shoulder dramatically and groaned.

"Hot pink hair." He mumbled. "It could have been blond, it could have been black, even green would do, but HOT PINK?!"

He groaned again.

I laughed.

"I like pink." I murmured.

"Oh, really?" He whispered as he raised his head and leaned down to kiss me.

"SAKURA!!"

I moaned and stumped my feet.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES?" I whined.

"Where are you?"

I panicked.

Syaoran is in my room.

Damn.

"Uh..in my room!" I said aloud as I mouthed 'my closet' to Syaoran.

The moment the closet door closed, the one to my room opened and Tomoyo came in.

"Sakura have yo-" She stopped when she saw my hair. "Oh my God."

Oh, ye, I forgot.

Tomoyo did my hair and I changed it. She's going to freak out.

"Now, Tomoyo…I can explain…" I said as I slowly took a step back. "I-"

"YOU LOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOD!! OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?? EVEN I CANT GET THAT RIGHT! ITS ONE OF THE HARDEST HAIR STYLES!" She screamed.

"I'm so sor- wait what?"

Oh God this is not good. She's gonna call the Li-sisters now, and they are gonna tell me to do their hair. I don't know how to and then- ok now I'm blabbering.

"FUTT-" Tomoyo screeched, I whispered a 'sorry Tomoyo' and attacked her putting my hand firmly on her mouth.

"Tomoyo chill." I said.



"But how did you do that?" She asked.

Pff. With all the drama she was making, you'd think I'd build a spaceship.

"I didn't. Syaoran did."

"SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAN?" I clamped my hand on her mouth again.

"Syaoran is here?" She asked after she told me to move my hand.

"Ye." I said as I opened the closet and out came Syaoran.

"Hay." He said simply.

"_You did that?_" Tomoyo hissed.

"Ye, well…" Syaoran robbed his neck.

"_How EXACTLY did YOU do it if __**I**__ can't?_" Tomoyo fumed.

"Uh…" Syaoran looked around for an excuse, when he found non he finally said. "Come on, I have 4 sisters, you learn stuff."

"THAT Mr. is NOT _learning_ STUFF!" Tomoyo said. "If it is, then do MY hair!"

"I can't!" Syaoran said suddenly and stepped back.

"AHA! And why not?" Tomoyo smirked triumphantly taking a step towards him.

Ooooooooooooo, now I know why she's making a big deal. She saw something more to it than a simple 'I just know how'.

Sneaky Tomoyo.

Wait, come to think of it, HOW did he know how to fix my hair. I mean, the style literally screams 'SAKURA'.

Oo, I'm enjoying this.

"Because I don't know how." Syaoran said taking a step back.

"So how did you do Sakura's hair?" Tomoyo took another step.

Syaoran glared. "You Evil Woman!"

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo said in a sing song but threatening voice.

"Because I love Sakura and-here he flinched- the style came from the heart." He mumbled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I LOVE TOMOYO!

I mean, I knew this, but to make a guy (and specially Mr.I-don't-show-my-feelings.) say that OUT LOUD?!



Nice.

"And who's heart would that be?" Tomoyo was practically in his face now.

"Mine." Syaoran finally muttered.

"AHA!" Tomoyo jumped up triumphantly then walked to the door. "That was a lesson Li-kun. ;Never go against me."

Then she did her famous ;OHOHOHOH laugh and closed the door behind her.

The door that, I'm sure would have burned if possible from the glare Syaoran was giving it.

Then he mumbled something along the lines of 'Evil Which' and 'Poor Eriol' then turned to me and started blushing.

"Uh…oh…come on I wanna show you something." He said as he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me towards the window and pulled it open and looked down.

Then ,he looked at me, and down again.

"Um…on second thought, go down through the _door_ and meet me at the back."

"Hay, wait what a bout you?" I asked concerned.

What if he falls? It's a pretty long distance, I mean, he could break his leg…or neck.

Wince.

"I came up this way, I think I can go down."

**Later**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK! Can we ride it??" I squeaked.

"Well, it _is_ a vehicle and it _is_ made to ride on…so ye."

Currently, we're a block from our house where Syaoran hid his amazing green and black dirtbike.

Yup, DIRTBIKE BABY!!

Ehem.

Oh, and I just suggested we ride it, IN OUR FORMAL CLOTHES.

I REALLY need to get me some common sense.

"YAY!" I cheered as he chuckled and helped me on and handed me a helmet and sat in front of me.

He revved the engine, put into first gear and with my shout of 'Let's GO!', we were off.



I screamed in joy, the whole way.

Syaoran was laughing so much at my reaction that at one time the handle started shaking and we almost went off course, which made me squeak and made Syaoran laugh a little more. Finally after another hour we started making our way back to the house.

We were getting off the bike when the bushes we were trying to hide the bike in shuddered, and a huge guy came out and jumped on Syaoran without a warning and hit him square in the jaw.

Syaoran quickly dodged the next blow and got into a fighting stance and hit the guy in the stomach with his knee and grabbed his head, flipped him and set him on the ground.

I didn't even have the time to scream. That's how fast things happened. I just barely saw the two other guys going towards Syaoran when another one grabbed me from behind and put a knife to my throat and clamped a hand on my mouth.

So I was forced to see in silence as Syaoran hit the other to guys and fought easily until one of them took out a knife and hit his thigh.

Syaoran moaned in pain but resumed fighting until the guy who held me came out of the shadows so Syaoran could see me.

The moment he did, I saw Syaoran's eyes burning with anger.

"Make one more move and she gets it." The guy said.

Syaoran froze.

He didn't even make the slightest move as the first guy hit him on the chest.

He fell down, struggling to breath when another guy pushed him sideways on the ground and gave him a few well placed kicks.

I, all the while, was squirming and moving, trying to kick the guy holding me so I could get to Syaoran. When I saw him lying on the pavement, motionless, I bit down hard on the guys hand.

He gave a surprised shout and let me go for the tiniest moment.

That was all I needed as I ran to Syaoran screaming his name and knelt down beside him.

He didn't even seem to hear, he looked dead to me.

Which made me cry.

I know, girl-ish.

There was screeching sound, as someone forced me to stand and threw Syaoran in the back of the car as everyone went to the front and got in.



The thug holding me threw me in and closed the door with a loud slamming sound as I hit my head somewhere, and the next thing I know is…well, nothing…

**There you go. Sorry for the late update and the short chapter.**

**Thanx for all the reviews so far.**

**Love ya!**

**Bb**

**JasonROX!!**

**And**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18 Holly crap

**HAY GUYS!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the late update, I just moved all the way across the world so I think I have an excuse! And dear editor sorry I didn't send this for u to edit, I know you have exams! So guys im sorry for any grammar or whatever mistake here it HAS NOT BEEN EDITED, and well, I suck sooo…**

**Enjoy.**

**Wedding day…pff**

It's just amazing how I have no idea how I got here. Well, okay not amazing, more like painful. I was just trying to start like I usually do so you guys wouldn't freak out about the whole kidnapping thing.

I mean, HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO????????????????? I'm going to a wedding here!!!!!!!

This was where the story was supposed to end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

Right?

I mean, I get the boy, my brother is getting married, my father and Li-san aren't flirting anymore, Tomoyo recharged her camcorder …and got Eriol…I think…

I'm supposed to be making out with the love of my life in the broom closet right now!

Oh, and ye…THAT was what I was thinking about as I was coming to.

And no…I didn't feel lost or without a clue, I knew EXACTLY what had happened.

I just didn't know where I was.

I open my eyes and look around and see that we are in a concrete room.

It had a sliding glass door on one side with concrete walls. It wasn't a big room and had just one urinal by the far wall. Otherwise, it was completely bare.

With the exception of the blanket thingy that I was lying on.

And no, I haven't forgotten Syaoran.

"OH MY GOD! SYAORAN?!?!?!"

Yup, I definitely remember him.

"Damn we missed the wedding…" Huffed a voice from behind me.

Oh, and ye I was sitting up.

And ye, his voice melted me into a puddle.

I turned and looked at him. He looked beat up. Well, I mean, he WAS beat up.

His nose was bleeding.

I was freaking out. I was soooooooooooo scared. It just dawned on me that we were kidnapped.

I giggle sniffed. Meaning I giggled while I was trying to keep from bawling my eyes out.

How did he manage to keep cool in this situation?

The dark wasn't helping either.

Shudder…

I robbed away the blood from his nose with my index finger.

"You okay?" I whispered.

What? It was sooooooo quiet I was afraid the walls would break if I spoke! And the walls were made of concrete!

Wait, you already know that.

"Ye. I'm okay." He whispered back.

Silence. I just couldn't bring it up. I just couldn't start talking about the situation we were in.

Syaoran sensed this.

"I need to pee." He stated.

I knew he could do it. I KNEW he could make me laugh.

I cracked up.

He chuckled along with me.

"Go pee." I giggled.

"Can't." he stated simply.

"Oh, come on, I won't look." I said.

Ye, there was no curtain or anything to cover the "bathroom" and provide privacy.

"It's not that. I just…" He huffed as he squirmed a little then winced. "…can't get up."

"Wha?" I asked as I slightly pulled away and looked at his face.

"My ribs hurt." He said as he looked down at his chest and poked his ribs.

Then winced.

"Oh God. Is it broken?" I ask as I push his hair away from his face and kiss his forehead.

"Na, just bruised."

I sniff again.

"Why are we here? Who are these people? What's happening?" I blurt out suddenly, tears falling down. "I mean, what did we do? Look what they have done to you! You're bleeding and bruised and we need to call an ambulance-" I stopped.

Then said frantically.

"Phone. We need a phone!!!!!!!!!! Do you have your cell?"

He gave me a look.

"These people are professionals, Sakura, they take away your phone, money, i-pod or whatever else you have." He said as if it was obvious.

And it was obvious, but I am an idiot so…eh.

"Oh God." I drop my head on his. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asks bewildered.

"You let them hit you so they wouldn't harm me."

"Oh." He says like realization hit him. Then his face got the puzzled look back on. "Why are you sorry though?"

I give a soft laugh.

"Don't worry your little pink head over it."

He pouts.

DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!

So then I kiss him softly.

And just when the clock hit 5 seconds into our kiss…

"Oh isn't that sweet????" A voice mocks loudly.

I freeze.

Syaoran moves his head as he rolls his eyes.

"That is soooooooooooooo cliché." He says in a bored tone.

There is a stunned silence.

"Matt said you would be trouble." The voice states after a while-

WAIT MATT?

Syaoran held my chin and put his thumb on my lips, indicating I stay quiet.

Not like I can say anything.

Even if I wanted to I couldn't.

Even if I could I wouldn't.

'cuz I didn't know what to say anyway.

"I take that as a complement."

"I wonder if you would be just as bold if I held on to your little lady over here." The voice said just as a tall handsome guy with blond hair came into view with a bald , buff guy on either side and made a move to come towards me. (aren't bad guys supposed to be short, fat and ugly?)

The next thing I know Syaoran jumps up like a thunder and plants himself in front of me, snarling.

"Have I touched a nerve?" The guy sneers.

Syaoran remains quiet as I try to keep from whimpering.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Ok. These punch lines are not working out for me." Syaoran's expression suddenly changes as he rolls his eyes again and says that.

"Well," The guy said as he took a step forward. "How about just a punch?"

And with that, he punches Syaoran right were his bruised ribs were.

Syaoran falls to his knee as he holds his chest with one hand.

"A punch is good." The guy concluded. "Now, about why you're here…

"Why don't you think about that and get back to me?" He asks as he turns to leave.

He and his companions go through the door, but he turns and gives us a wicked wink before he closes the door behind him.

I was all over Syaoran the moment they disappeared.

I helped him lie back against the wall. He just sat there, with his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I still need to pee."

And yet again, he makes me laugh.

**Later**

"I feel naked." I say as I wrap my arms around my chest and shiver from the cold.

Syaoran looks me up and down, down and up, then up and down again then his eyes settle on my bare legs.

"I think you ARE naked." He says.

"WHAT?" I exclaim and look down at myself.

Half of my skirt has been torn, so it's mid-thigh now and the zigzagging ribbons that kept the top together had come loose, showing WAAAAAAAAAAY more skin than before, which, considering the amount of skin shown before, is NOT good.

"I like it." He concluded before I could say anything other down gape down at my state.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I wail.

What? I'm under a lot of stress.

"Okay, okay!" He squirms over, wincing every now and then, and grabs the ribbons on my chest before I can react, and starts opening the whole thing.

I would have stopped him if:

-a- He was not Syaoran

-b-he had perverted intentions

-c-I wasn't in love with him

And…

-d- I hadn't been turned into mush.

"I, personally am ominously grateful that we have been kidnapped and you didn't go to the wedding with that dress." He muttered as he stated closing them again tightly, before it completely opened.

"What and it's okay for the hooligans here to see me in it?" I ask.

"These people I can beat the hell out of without being sued." He answered.

Silence.

"I'm scared." I whisper.

He finishes tying me top slowly before he replied.

" Don't be." He said.

And just like that, I felt better.

"Do you still need to pee?" I asked.

"I think my bladder is going to bust."

I cracked up.

**Later**

"Don't look!" Syaoran said as he stood over the toilet thingy, looking exasperatedly at me with both hands on his belt buckle.

"I'm not looking." I say absentmindedly while staring at him at a point below the belt, biting my lip.

"Yes, you are." He stated.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, yo-you know what?" He said.

And the next thing I know, he has unbuckled his belt and his pants fall down around his ankles and I'm left staring at his Calvin Klein boxers.

But I just kept staring. Hay, I don't give up that easily. We were like this every day before the whole I love Syaoran chapter. I know how to play.

He gave me a challenging look as he put his thumbs under his boxers top, ready to pull them down.

I reflected his look. There is nooooooooooooo way he's going to pull it down.

"I preferred to do this _after _we're married, but…"

And he pulls it down.

I give a loud squeak and turn my whole body around and tightly close my eyes.

I hear him chuckle.

I'm tempted to look.

I don't.

After a while I hear the sound of a zipper closing and slowly opened my eyes and look at him.

He had a triumphant look on his face as he wobbled over and slid down beside me with a huff.

I gave a huff of annoyance.

"Don't worry hon, there's always next time."

"YOU-!!!!" I began. "UKH!"

"On the bright side, I don't need to pee anymore."

**Later**

"Syaoran-kun?"I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"What are they after?"

"The code."

"Huh?"

"The code. The Li code." When he saw my confused face and continued. "it's a bank code with all our money in it."

"Oh." I say. "Why though?"

"Matt has a lot of dept. A LOT! So he needs money, but my mother refuses to give it to him because this is not the first time this happened. Last time my mom gave him about 100 million so this time she refused to give it to him. He seemed to accept that and backed off and started working hard.

"We all thought everything was okay now. Well, everyone but me. I started –ehem- spying on him and well…I found out that he was looking for the access code." He said tiredly. "To think I knew this would happen."

"You knew?!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, uh….ye, kinda. I didn't know he would kidnap me! But a threat or two maybe."

SEE?! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T LIKE MATT!

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Who would have believed me? They were all so protective about him, you know, the whole "family reputation" and all." He said. "Whatever."

"So they want you to tell them the code."

He nodded.

"Oh."

I didn't want to ask if he was going to give the code.

"Not gonna happen." He said as if he read my mind. "Since I don't know the code and all."

"Eh. Whatever." I say as I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'd rather be in the broom closet though."

"Huh?"

"-cough- nothing."

I blush.

**Later**

"You have had enough time to think I believe." Came the booming voice, jerking me from my little nap.

I heard a moan beside me.

"That's what the teachers say after detention…" Came Syaoran's voice.

"That's besides the point." Said the guy as he pulled a cell phone out of his breast pocket and handed it to the guy on his right. "Now about why you're here…"

The big guy said something into the phone, closed it then handed it back and the middle one put it back in his pocket.

"And…?" Syaoran said dragging the 'a'.

"And?" The guy said as if astound. "Well why are you here??"

"Uh, let's see…" Syaoran said thoughtfully as he tapped his chin with his index finger.

"I'm, sorry I must have been missile training the day they thought 'reasoning's of a kidnaper'."

That made me giggle a little which made the guy glare at us both.

He nods to the guy on his left and the next thing I know he has hit me in the face and knocks me down.

I give a cry of pain.

And then there was more moaning and groans.

Wait why am I still whimpering? And what's with all the thuds? Is he still hitting me?

I open my eyes to see the big guy on the floor unconscious with a wild eyed Syaoran on top, beating the crap out of him.

After 3 more punches he quickly gets up and with a final kick lunches himself at the spoke person and throws him a right leg high kick, swirls around and hits the other guy –who had jumped up and was attacking Syaoran-.

Syaoran growls, as he comes to stand in front of me in a defensive crouch.

"I don't have it." He hissed.

The middle guy's head snapped up, astound that Syaoran _actually _knew what they wanted, and well, amazed at how he beat up the guy.

"Oh," He smirked. "well, we'll have to do something about that won't we?"

Then he directed his look behind Syaoran and at me.

"If you even point as much a finger at her-"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well we'll see about that won't we?" Syaoran smirked back.

The guys turned to leave, one dragging the other with a final glare.

"Oh, and, send Matt's love to Shakashi." Syaoran said carelessly as he examined his nails.

The middle guy stopped dead in his tracks, turned around shocked at first then glared at Syaoran.

"You want to make it personal?"The guy said in a deadly voice that made me shudder. "_Fine_!"

After a few seconds of silence, Syaoran stopped blowing on his nails and, without changing his careless tone, turned his head and looked straight at the guy.

"Oh I'm sorry…" He said in a voice that clearly stated that he's not. "…am I supposed to be scared?"

The guy huffed, turned and slammed the door behind him.

And simultaneously, Syaoran collapsed right where he was standing.


End file.
